


Flirt Responsibly

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is older, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, DEREK IS OBLIVIOUS, Derek Hale is in highschool, Derek is bad at flirting, Erica is older, Erica/Boyd - Freeform, Highschool AU, Isaac is older, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Paige/Heather, Scott/Allison - Freeform, Stiles and Paige are twins, Stiles is also bad at flirting, Stiles is oblivious, Teen Wolf AU, The Hale's are Human, The Hale's are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Life for Stiles Stilinski is pretty good. He lives with his dad and two sisters in the small town of Beacon Hills, but when an old family moves back into town, Stiles can't help but notice how attractive Derek got, only Derek seems to be into his sisters rather than him.Derek Hale has moved back to Beacon Hills due to his mother's job. He remembers the Stilinski siblings, but he doesn't remember them being so good looking. Derek finds himself drawn to one in particular and can't seem to keep from making a fool of himself whenever they're around. Not that they notice him anyway.





	1. Stilinski Siblings

The hallway was crowded as Stiles made his way down the hall towards his locker. His sister Paige was on one side and Scott was on the other. Scott was rambling about the new girl, Allison he thinks her name was. Stiles usually listened better but he was still hungover from Summer break.

"Anyway, she's gonna be in our homeroom, I'll introduce you guys then," Scott gave a wave as he stopped in front of his locker.

"He's swooning early," Paige chuckled as they reached their own lockers down the hall.

"Oh like you can talk, you were the same way when you met Caitlyn," Stiles teased his sister lightly.

"I was young," Paige gave a dismissive wave.

"That was last year and you-" Stiles cut himself off suddenly.

Paige turned her head to see what had caught her brother's attention.

"Is that-"

"Derek Hale," Stiles finished with a nod.

A tall dark haired guy stood at the end of the hall looking gorgeous as ever.

"Wow, he got hot," Paige smirked as she eyed her brother, who had yet to look away.

"When did he get back into town?" As he recalled the Hale's had moved almost five years ago. He'd known them a good a bit, having gone to school with Laura, Derek and Cora. 

"I didn't know they were back," Paige shrugged, shoving her books in her locker. "Come on, Stiles, we're gonna be late."

Stiles finally drug his eyes away from Derek and to his own locker. 

"Stiles? Paige?" A female voice forced Stiles to turn back around.

"Cora, oh my god, look at you," Paige grinned widely. Paige and Cora had been good friends growing up. Stiles had Scott and Paige had Cora. Now things were different, and their friends merged a lot more.

"Wow, hey," Stiles' eyes widened at the sight of a much prettier Cora in front of him. Did the whole family get super hot while they were away?

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, hugging the brunette.

"We moved back, my mom stopped teaching Psychology and has decided to go back to seeing patients. We all agreed that New York just wasn't home."

Stiles was only half listening as his eyes fell once again to Derek, who had made his way down the hall a bit.

The first bell rang, causing Stiles to jump. His attention immediately dropped from Derek as he attempted to save his books from falling from his arms.

"Who's your homeroom?" Cora asked then.

"Mrs. Andrews," Paige answered closing her locker door.

"Mine too, we can walk together."

Stiles fought to keep his eyes ahead as they passed by Derek. He would not make a fool of himself, not this year.

"Paige Stilinski?" Derek's voice caused the three to stop. Derek's eyes immediately fell to the guy next to his sister. "Stiles." His tone was surprised as if he didn't expect the twin to be there.

"Derek, hey. Wow, you got tall," Paige smiled. It was in that moment Stiles was thankful for his sister being quick on her feet. He on the other hand, couldn't seem to form words for the life of him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Derek chuckled, dropping his eyes to his shoes briefly, as if to inspect how tall he really was.

"See you at lunch, Der," Cora waved as she pulled Paige and Stiles towards their class. The halls were starting to empty.

"Right, yeah," Derek gave a shy wave, his eyes raking over Stiles briefly before he hurried down the hall towards this own class.

Stiles wanted so badly to toss a glance over his shoulder one last time, but feared Derek might see him, so he forced himself to remain facing forward, allowing Cora to drag him into the classroom. She was still demanding as ever, which Stiles found comforting.

-

Derek turned away from his locker to see his sister next to..."Paige Stilinski?" She grew up a lot. Immediately he noticed Paige's twin on the other side of Cora. "Stiles." He wasn't sure why he was surprised to see the other Stilinski. Paige and Stiles were always together before. 

"Derek, hey. Wow, you got tall," Paige smiled. She was gorgeous, when did that happen? And so was Stiles for that matter. 

Derek, in an attempt to hide the fact that he was now obviously checking out Stiles, dropped his eyes to the floor. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"See you at lunch, Der," Cora waved. 

"Right, yeah," Derek gave a shy wave, his eyes sliding over Stiles again. He turned then to hurry to his own class. He tossed another glance over his shoulder at Stiles. He didn't remember noticing the Stilinski twins when he lived here before.

"Derek Hale, is that you?" 

Derek looked up when he walked into his classroom to see Jennifer Stilinski standing at the front of the class next to Coach Finstock. 

"Oh my goodness, you got so big. I didn't know you guys moved back into town," She gushed stepping towards him.

"Jennifer, uh, hey. Yeah, we uh, moved back into town a few days ago. Mom gave up teaching," Derek nodded. "Didn't you graduate like two years ago?" he frowned. What was she doing here?

"Yeah, I'm the new Librarian slash substitute teacher," She nodded. 

Derek had always thought Jennifer to be cute, but now that she was older, she was gorgeous, much like her siblings. She had always favored their dad. Blue eyes, lighter hair. Where as the other two resembled their mother with darker hair and Caramel brown eyes.

"Well I should be going, but it's so nice to see you," She smiled warmly before heading for the door.

Derek sat with a huff in his seat. He had been prepared to see a lot of familiar faces but the Stilinski's were a shock. He secretly wondered if any of them were single. Course, he was two years older than the twins and two years younger than Jennifer but was two years really that big of a gap?


	2. Cora

Stiles managed to get through homeroom without falling asleep, It helped that Paige kept reaching over and poking him in the side.

"What class do you guys have next?" Cora asked as she grabbed her books from her desk.

"English," Stiles answered through a yawn. He was thankful it was an easy class considering it was so early. Last year he'd had math first period and nearly died. 

"Stiles, Paige, I want you guys to meet Allison," Scott said walking over with a pretty brunette at his side.

"Allison, these are the twins I was telling you about and this is Cora Hale, her family just moved back from New York," Scott introduced with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Allison gave a shy smile.

"It's so nice to meet you," Paige gave a sweet smile in return. Paige was always so kind until you got to know her. She was smart and talented and sassy.

"Oh looks like you have English with us next," Paige slipped her arm through Allison's.

Scott seemed to deflate with relief. If Paige didn't like someone you were doomed. Stiles on the other hand didn't like anyone, so getting his approval was just as special.

"You were right, she is pretty," Stiles leaned over towards his best friend as they walked out of the room. "Be careful or Paige might sweep her up."

Scott laughed.

Stiles raised his brows as if to say I'm not kidding.

"You don't think she'd..." Scott looked forward where Paige was complimenting Allison's skirt.

"Hey, guys, wait up," Scott hurried ahead to catch up with the other two, leaving Stiles laughing behind.

Cora took that opportunity to walk with Stiles.

"So it doesn't seem like I've missed much while being gone."

"Not really, everyone is still the same. Oh, but Lydia and Paige are friends now. It's still strained what with the fight for valedictorian, but..." Stiles gave a 'what can you do' shrug.

"Really?" Cora asked in surprise. She remembered Lydia and Paige practically hating each other.

"Jackson broke Lydia's heart and Paige found her crying in the band room one day after school. Paige found Jackson and punched him in the face. After that they started talking. Like I said there's still a rivalry but it's much more friendly," Stiles laughed. He remembered the day it happened. Paige had come home late and started ranting about Jackson, while icing her hand. Then she went on to talk about how she felt bad for Lydia. That had been a shock to Stiles.

-

Derek was on his way to his locker when he saw his sister walking with Stiles. The two were a few steps behind Scott and Paige. A frown embedded itself into his features as he noticed the way Stiles was smiling at Cora. Of course Stiles would be into his sister, why not? Desperate for a reason to talk to Stiles he yelled Cora's name,causing the pair to stop.

Derek hurried to catch up to them, his eyes on Stiles the entire time.

"What's up?" Cora asked when Derek didn't say anything.

"Umm," Derek struggled to think of something to say. Anything. Suddenly he noticed the basketball flyer just behind Stiles.

"Basketball," He blurted.

"What?" 

"I'm trying out for basketball," Derek could kick himself. He hadn't played basketball in years.

"Okay," Cora looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You can take the Camaro after School," Derek continued. Finally, a reason that made sense.

"How are you gonna get home?" Cora crossed her arms.

"Paige can take him home. She has band this afternoon," Stiles offered then, waving a hand behind him as if his sister where standing there. "Maybe you can take me home. Ya know, so I don't have to stick around here?" He gave Cora a hopeful smile. He hated staying at school so Paige could practice. 

Derek's excitement immediately diminished when he realized this was probably just a way to spend more time with Cora.

"Perfect," Cora held her hand out towards her brother.

"You sure she won't mind?" Derek asked, looking directly at Stiles. 

Stiles was suddenly hyper aware that Derek was talking to him. "Are you kidding? She'd trade me for you any day of the week," He frowned realizing how that sounded. "I just mean cause you're...," he gestured to Derek who raised a brow in confusion. "She won't mind," He huffed before turning to Cora.

"I should get to my locker, see you in English?" Stiles needed to get out of there before be made a bigger fool of himself.

Derek's eyes fell to the way Stiles' hand touched his sister's arm. He normally would have shot daggers at any guy who even looked at his sister suggestively, but he was too disappointed. It made sense for Stiles to like Cora. They were both the same age, sarcastic, had been friends before they moved, had similar interests. Derek knew he couldn't compete with that.

He watched as Stiles walked away before fishing the keys from his pocket and placing them in his sister's outstretched hand.

"Have fun at basketball," She chirped sarcastically before turning on heel.

Derek let out a huff. Now all because he was desperate to talk to a guy that couldn't care less he existed, he was trying out for basketball practice. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at himself as he headed for his locker. Could he have made a bigger fool of himself? That was a stupid question, of course he could have. He wanted to ram his head into the metal lining the hallways, not only did he sound like an idiot but he made it so Paige and Derek would be spending time alone together. Paige already got most of the attention, which Stiles didn't mind, but he wanted Derek's attention for himself. Not that Derek would ever be interested in someone like him, but it was a nice thought. And pushing him into Paige's arms was not part of that plan. Maybe he could tell Cora he had to stay after all, to keep Derek and Paige from being alone together. But that would be obvious. He had no reason to stay behind. He let out a groan as he slammed his locker shut. He'd really done it this time.


	3. Derek

Derek was standing outside hoping to see Cora and Stiles on their way out. He hadn't told Erica and Boyd that's why he'd had them meet there. They were currently waiting on Isaac. That was the thing about moving back to Beacon Hills he already had friends here. The only difference was Boyd and Erica were finally dating.

Derek's posture straightened when he spotted his sister and Stiles coming straight towards him.

"Hey, Derek. Paige wanted me to tell you to meet her in front of the library after tryouts," Stiles said with a shy smile, his caramel brown eyes meeting Derek's.

"Thanks," Derek flashed his best smile.

"Good luck," Stiles gave a small wave before following Cora down the sidewalk.

"Thanks," Derek said again, giving a wave himself.

"Uh, what was that?" Erica asked looking between Derek and the pair walking away from them.

"What?" Derek tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You're so into Stiles," Erica teased pocking Derek's cheek.

"Am not," Derek objected. He knew Erica and she would tease him mercilessly if he admitted it.

"Uh huh," Erica rolled her eyes. 

"Wait why is Stiles riding with Cora?" Boyd frowned as the pair climbed into Derek's Camaro.

"Stiles and I traded rides. Cora is giving him a ride and I'm riding with Paige," Derek answered looking towards his car enviously.

"Ooh maybe he has a thing for both Stilinski twins," Erica cooed with a laugh.

"Shut up," Derek rolled his eyes though he was sure his cheeks were tinted red from the obvious blush.

"Wow that's denial if I've ever heard it."

"They grew up hot, okay?" Derek gave a shrug. He was thankful with Isaac walked up then.

"Hey guys," The cinnamon haired guy smiled as he approached.

"Good we can go," Erica looped her arm through Isaac and Boyd's. "Good luck at tryouts, Derek," she flashed a wide smile before dragging the other two away.

Derek let out a huff before heading for the gym. He knew being late wouldn't earn any brownie points from Coach Finstock. 

-

Stiles climbed into the sleek black Camaro, his heart still racing. He'd spoken directly to Derek and he hadn't sounded like an idiot this time.

"Today went better than expected. I was worried you and Paige had gotten lame on me," Cora winked as she started the engine. It purred to life effortlessly.

"I can't believe you didn't call and let us know," Stiles said leaning back in his seat. It was luxurious compared to his old jeep, not that he didn't love his jeep, but it was no sports car.

"I'm pretty sure mom called your dad," Cora frowned. She was sure she'd heard them talking just the other day.

"Well it's good to have you back," Stiles grinned over at Cora. He had always been closer with Scott growing up and Paige with Cora but the four had been pretty good friends. They all balanced each other out in ways. Scott was down for anything and though slightly airheaded at times he was a kind person. Paige was protective, sassy, book smart and always gave the best advice. Cora was the one with all the best ideas. She was a great listener though following her advice wasn't always the best thing to do. she was the trouble maker, which made her and Stiles quite the pair. Stiles was was smart in a logical way. He was sarcastic but loyal. They just worked together.

-

Derek ran a hand through his damp hair before pushing open the door of the gym. He made his way toward the library where he was set to meet Paige. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't talked to Paige a hundred times before, but that was years ago and they were just kids then, now, well he had eyes and she was gorgeous now. 

When he rounded the corner, he saw her sat on the floor outside the library door with her nose shoved in a book. Her long hair cascaded in a waterfall of chestnut down one side, while it remained tucked neatly behind her other ear.

Upon hearing his footsteps, she looked up, the same caramel brown eyes Stiles had, met his. She grinned, a small dimple digging into her left cheek.

"There you are," She pushed herself off the floor, tucking her book under her arm.

"Thanks for waiting, I thought you'd appreciate a shower before sitting in a car with me," Derek gave a nervous chuckle, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Avoiding close quarters with a smelly jock is worth the five minutes I had to wait," Paige laughed in response. 

Derek grabbed her bag from the floor before she could, "Lead the way," He gestured down the hall. There was one thing he'd learned growing up with an older sister. Flattering the siblings was never a bad idea. And he knew how close Stiles and Paige were. Not that he was trying to use Paige to get to Stiles but if she helped earn him some brownie points well, that was just smart.

"Honestly, I'm just glad I didn't have to hear Stiles complain about waiting. We should definitely make this a habit," Paige said, starting down the hall.

"Yeah, absolutely," Derek agreed eagerly.

"Course if Stiles makes the Lacrosse team again, maybe I can catch a ride with you guys if I don't have practice," She tossed a hopeful look at Derek.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I uh, I didn't know Stiles played Lacrosse?" Derek couldn't imagine the clumsy kid he knew playing such a tough sport.

"Yeah, he's not the best, but he made the team last year, and he spent all summer practicing with Scott. They're determined to get first line this year. Though I doubt that will happen," She laughed lightly.

Derek grinned. The thought of Stiles hot and sweaty on the lacrosse field was something Derek wouldn't mind seeing. Maybe he could convince Boyd or Isaac to join Lacrosse so he had a reason to go to the games.


	4. Hang out

To say that Derek was jealous to find out that Cora was staying at Stiles' place for dinner was an understatement. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, Stiles and Cora were friends. However, things could change, it had been five years since they'd seen each other, and Stiles wasn't the dorky kid he was then. Derek had certainly noticed how attractive the Stilinski's got; he was sure Cora had as well.

"What's wrong, Derek?" His mother asked when he slumped in his seat at the table.

"Nothing," Derek gave a forced smile. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his mother about his newfound attraction to Stiles Stilinski.

"Well, how was your first day back in Beacon Hills?" Talia pressed gently.

"It was fine. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are still the same," Derek gave a disinterested shrug.

"And how did basketball tryouts go? You didn't tell me you were planning on playing again," Talia beamed at her son. She had always gone to his games and been very supportive of his hobbies.

"I'll find out tomorrow if I made the team."

"I'm sure you did," Talia gave Derek's shoulder a gentle pat as she walked by.

"Where's Cora?" Laura asked, walking in then. She was the oldest of the Hale siblings and also the closest to Derek.

"She's at the Stilinski's," Derek answered with a pout he hoped would go unnoticed. It's not like he meant to sulk, but he'd seen the way Stiles was with his sister today.

"I'm not surprised," She laughed, taking a seat across from Derek.

"Why?" Derek frowned.

"She always spent so much time there before, I wouldn't expect that to be any different this time," She shrugged.

Derek sighed. She was right, it was probably just habit for her and had nothing to do with her and Stiles.

"How are they anyway? I've been meaning to call Jennifer and catch up," Laura asked, reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl between them.

"Good. Same old Stilinski's. Though they look...older," Derek chose his words carefully. "Jennifer is the librarian and substitute teacher, so I saw her today too."

"Oh, that's awesome. I'll definitely have to catch up. Us three should do dinner with them sometime."

Derek's eyes lit up at the idea. "That's a great idea, maybe this weekend?" 

Laura gave her brother a curious look. Derek hadn't been friends with them. Jen and Laura had been friends and Cora had been friends with the twins, but Derek was in between and tended to stick to his own group of friends.

"I didn't expect you'd be for that idea."

"Well I can't very well let Stiles be the only guy there, that wouldn't be fair," Derek gave a shrug, trying to play it off as innocent.

"Alright, I'll call Jen later and see about picking a time. I'll let you know what we decide," Laura said, still giving her brother a curious look.

"Sounds good. Well I should get started on my homework," Derek stood then. He knew if he kept talking, Laura would figure out his motives and he couldn't have that.

-

"Stiles, Paige, you two busy?" Jennifer called up the stairs.

"No," They chorused from Stiles' room. They were currently spread across Stiles' bed doing homework. Paige was doing their math homework, while Stiles was finishing their history assignment.

"I just got off the phone with Laura, she wants to get us all together for dinner this weekend," The oldest Stilinski was suddenly in their doorway holding up her cell phone.

"Us all?" Paige frowned, looking up from her word problem. "Like Derek too?"

"Yeah," Jennifer nodded.

"He never used to hang out with us before," Stiles' felt his heart race at the prospect of Derek being there.

"Well he agreed to it. We're going out Friday night."

"Okay," Paige agreed easily.

Stiles remained unmoving as Jennifer disappeared down the hall, "What did you do?" He asked his sister, accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, turning back to her homework.

"I mean, what did you say to make Derek want to hang out with us?"

"Nothing, maybe I just wooed him with my awesome personality," Paige winked at her brother who only rolled his eyes.

He wouldn't deny he was excited Derek would be hanging out with them, however the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it was for Paige and not him. Maybe he was into her? They had spent time together alone this afternoon. Stiles would have been more jealous if he wasn't convinced Paige was pining over Heather McCreary. A clarinet player from her band class and a fellow student they'd been going to school with since kindergarten. She was a quiet blonde and had always been super sweet. However, at the end of last school year, Paige had suddenly noticed Heather in such a way that made Stiles suspicious. Paige denied any feelings of course, but Stiles knew his sister and she was definitely into Heather. 

"Do you think Derek's hot?" Stiles blurted then. He had to be sure his sister wasn't going to go for the middle Hale. Stiles would never deny his sister anything, especially not a relationship, but it would hurt like hell.

"What?" Paige laughed, setting her pencil down.

"Do you think Derek's hot? I mean he looks so much older now and he grew facial hair...it's weird right?" Stiles swallowed. He couldn't let Paige know he was crushing on Derek Hale. She would tease him mercilessly.

"I mean, yeah, he is kinda hot," Paige shrugged. 

"But not as hot as Heather?" Stiles grinned.

"Shut up," Paige threw a highlighter at her brother.

Stiles laughed as he dodged the bright pink pen.

"Do you think he's hot?" Paige asked then, turning back to her paper.

"Obviously, I have eyes. I was just thinking that maybe he's into you and that's why he agreed to hang out with us Friday," Stiles gave an innocent shrug. 

Paige frowned as if contemplating the idea, "I hope not, that's only gonna make it awkward."

"So you're not into him?" Stiles pressed.

"No way," Paige shook her head, her brown hair falling in her face.

Relief washed over Stiles. Well even if Derek was into Paige, at least she wasn't into him. Stiles could live with that. Sure it sucked but it was better than them dating. Either way he was excited for Friday.


	5. Isaac

Derek stood at the door with Cora while she waited for Stiles and Paige. Derek had text Erica, Boyd and Isaac to meet him there as well. He played if off as a coincidence which Cora seemed to buy. Derek's breath caught as he saw the Stilinski siblings approach. Jennifer was with them. The three of them together made Derek realize how similar they looked.

They each shared different features without being exactly the same. Jennifer and Stiles had a slightly upturned nose where page's rounded more. Paige and Stiles had fuller brows that arched their caramel colored eyes, where Jennifer's were thinner hovering over her blue, grey eyes. Stiles' pale skin was dotted with moles where Jennifer had lighter freckles speckling hers. Paige had one mole and a few freckles. They all had similarly shaded dark brown hair. All in all it was no surprise Derek was enthralled.

"Hey guys," Paige smiled at the Hale siblings as they approached.

"You three look so much alike," Derek blurted.

"Well we are related," Stiles quipped with a smirk.

"Right, yeah but I mean..." Derek gestured heavily towards the three of them.

"Stop being weird," Cora sneered at her brother.

"I'll see you two at home," Jennifer spoke turning to Paige and Stiles. "Derek I'll see you in class later."

"What? Why?" Derek frowned.

"Mrs. Blake is out today so I'll be subbing for your English class."

"Looking forward to it," Derek grinned a little enthusiastically.

Stiles' stomach dropped. Great Derek was flirting with Jen. Now he knew why he was going Friday.

"Are either of you staying after School? Stiles is trying out for Lacrosse and I don't feel like staying," Paige piped up then, pulling Derek's attention back to the twins.

"I am," Derek blurted once again. He had no reason to stay but he knew Cora didn't either and he wanted to beat her to the punch.

"You are? Why?" Cora frowned.

Derek's mouth went dry. "I...sacc...Isaac is also trying out for Lacrosse and I promised to stay...you know, for moral support," Derek gave a weak smile. He knew it was a shit reason, but it was the first one he could come up with. The only problem was Isaac wasn't trying out for Lacrosse. Yet.

"You didn't tell me that?" Cora crossed her arms. 

"Last minute decision," Derek shrugged, tossing a glance at Stiles.

"Great, Cora you can hitch a ride with me. Derek, you don't mind dropping Stiles off at home, do you?" Paige gave a wide grin which Derek couldn't say no to. Not that he wanted to. He very much wanted to give Stiles a ride.

"Not at all," Derek smiled at Stiles who looked terrified.

"Great, see you after school," Stiles gave a forced smile before grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her away. Cora followed, tossing her brother a curious look.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles snapped at Paige.

"What? I didn't feel like staying," Paige gave an innocent shrug.

"But making me ride with Derek? Come on," Stiles whined. He knew this was payback for bringing up Heather last night.

"What's the big deal?" Cora frowned, catching up to the twins.

"The big deal is I barely know the guy. We've spoke like twice ever. What am I supposed to say to him?" Stiles was the epitome of socially awkward, especially when it came to hot guys named Derek Hale.

"I dunno, he seemed awfully eager to give you a ride," Cora snorted. "I'm sure you two will think of something."

Stiles tossed Cora a glare which she laughed off.

-

Derek ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He just kept getting himself in deeper. First basketball, now he was roping Isaac into Lacrosse.

"Hey, Derek, why do you look so stressed?" Erica asked as she approached him. Her long blonde locks pulled back into a ponytail.

"Is Boyd interested in playing Lacrosse by any chance?" Derek asked, his eyes crinkled in a hopeful squint.

Erica let out a loud laugh, "You're kidding right?" 

Derek let out a huff. He knew Boyd wasn't the sports type. He preferred the quieter after school activities. He wrote for the school paper several years back. 

"What about Isaac? You think he'd play?" Derek wondered if he could convince him.

"Maybe," Erica gave a shrug. "He played last year."

"He did?" Derek asked a little too excitedly.

"Okay who's trying out that you want to oogle?" Erica crossed her arms, giving Derek a knowing smirk.

"It's not that," Derek groaned. "Well not exactly," He tossed a glance where Isaac and Boyd were approaching.

"Isaac, Erica told me you played Lacrosse last year, you gonna play again this year?" Derek asked the cinnamon haired guy, ignoring Erica's annoyed glare. He was avoiding her question.

"Uh, I planned to, why?" Isaac glanced at the blonde as if she knew what this was about.

"Yes," Derek gave small fist pump.

"He's into someone on the team," Erica teased.

"Who?" Boyd asked then, leaning over to press a kiss to Erica's lips.

"No, I'm not, I just..." Derek let out a sigh when he saw the looks his friends were giving him. They knew better.

"I kind of promised to give someone a ride after school and I needed an excuse. I said you were trying out for Lacrosse and I was staying for moral support," Derek finally conceded. 

"Using me as an excuse huh?" Isaac laughed, "Who is it?"

"It's not Paige is it?" Erica asked, lighting up.

"No, it's not Paige," Derek shook his head. He didn't want to tell them, but he knew Erica, she'd pry it out of him.

"Stiles played last year, is it him?" Boyd asked. The four friends were now heading down the hall.

Derek gave a small shrug.

"Oh my god, you so have a crush on Stiles," Erica exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Can you say it any louder?" Derek snapped, glancing around for any of the Stilinski's. Thankfully none were in sight. "It's not a crush. He's just...cute," Derek could practically feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure," Erica taunted, poking Derek's cheek.

"Just don't say anything, please," Derek begged, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I won't," Erica waved a dismissive hand. "You'll give yourself away eventually. You're kind of a disaster when it comes to crushes. Remember when you had a thing for Kate?" 

Derek let out a groan, that had truly been a disaster.

"Kate? What about Braiden?" Isaac added.

"Oh god, can we please not mention her," Derek would admit, he wasn't good with flirting. He either went too far or not far enough. It took Kate three years to even notice Derek, whereas Braiden figured it out in an afternoon. One very embarrassing afternoon.

"She spent three hours in the shower trying to get all the paint off," Erica giggled at the memory.

Derek grimaced. He'd been helping her decorate for the dance. She had complimented his handwriting and he got so flustered he fell off the step ladder and spilled an entire gallon of paint on her.

"You do have really pretty handwriting for a guy," Erica taunted, pretending to swoon.

"Shut up," Derek growled earning a laugh from the other two.

Derek wouldn't make the same mistake with Stiles. He just had to find out if Stiles was into Cora first, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.


	6. Danny

It was hot on the field and Stiles was ready to pass out from heat exhaustion. It wasn't easy keeping up with the likes of Jackson and Danny. They were two of the best players on the team. 

"Good block," Danny smiled at Stiles with a wink. Stiles felt his stomach turn inside out. He'd had a crush on Danny for the last two years and yet he'd barely noticed him. However, joining the Lacrosse team had helped some, he was sure that Danny wasn't a fan of him. He blamed Jackson for that, they were best friends after all.

Stiles only gave an awkward smile back as he watched Danny run back down the field. He knew it was safer to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to make a fool of himself.

The piercing sound of Coach's whistle was like heaven to Stiles' ears.

"Break," Coach yelled.

Stiles peeled off his gloves and grabbed his water bottle. He poured some of the cool liquid over his face and hair.

"You should play goal more often," Danny said, walking up then. His hand fell to Stiles' shoulder.

"Uh, thanks," Stiles mumbled shyly.

"I'll talk to coach," with that Danny hurried over to meet Jackson.

"Dude, did Danny just compliment you?" Scott nudged his best friend.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Stiles nodded, thankful that his blush was hidden by the heat.

"You might have a chance with him after all."

Stiles gave a snort. He'd pretty much hung that dream out to dry. Much like he was about to have to do with Derek. Speaking of. He glanced over to see Derek a few feet away, sitting on the stands with a book in his lap, but his eyes were on Stiles.

Derek gave him a smile. 

"You're a good friend to hang out in this heat. I would tell Scott he was on his own," Stiles offered jokingly.

"I like to watch," Derek gave a shrug.

"Oh, well it's no cheerleading squad, but Danny fills his pants out nicely, Brett has nice arms, and as much as it pains me to say this, Jackson's got a decent ass." Stiles gestured to each player as he listed their best attributes.

Derek chuckled, "And what about you?"

Me?" Stiles squeaked.

Derek only smirked.

"I'm here for comedic relief," Stiles shifted nervously.

Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Stilinski, get your ass over here," Coach Finstock yelled.

"See?" Stiles winked before hurrying back onto the field.

Derek's brain short circuited briefly. Did Stiles just flirt with him? He gave a shake of his head, probably not. He was obviously into Danny and he reacted very differently towards him. Derek was probably just looking for it.

The rest of practice was un eventful but Derek was happy to watch as Stiles flailed along the field. Something about him was captivating to watch. It wasn't that he was graceful, cause he wasn't, unless you thought a gazelle on ice was graceful. He wasn't calculating in his movements either, he just...flung himself across the field when he felt it necessary. Derek found himself laughing quietly more than once. Maybe Stiles had been right, and he was only there for comedic relief, but his attempts often landed, whether it be a goal or getting the ball from another player. He may not be the most elegant player to watch but his ways were just as effective and maybe that's what Derek liked. Derek's whole family was elegant in their own way. Laura had done ballet when she was younger. Her mother did yoga with the best of them. His dad had always been athletic and quick on his feet. That left him and Cora. Cora was definitely more tomboy than Laura, but she had reflexes like a cat. Derek was much like his father in that he was athletic and quick on his feet, unless of course he was around someone he was crushing on. Then he was a disaster to say the least. Perhaps being around someone like Stiles would be fun, not to have to worry about being perfect all the time. His family had somehow gotten the title of the Jones's. He loved his family, don't get him wrong, but they always seemed to be the best of the best. House always in pristine shape, gatherings and dinners always well planned and put together. He didn't know the last time they'd had pizza that wasn't homemade. He knew that was why Cora liked Stiles and Paige so much. They were fun. Maybe Derek was finally noticing it too.

"Mind if I shower before we head off?" Stiles asked stepping towards Derek.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean, I don't mind," Derek stood from his spot knocking the book he forgot was on his lap, onto the step below him. "I'll follow you. Not into the shower, just to the-" Derek cut himself off. Now was a good time to stop talking. He gestured towards the school gym before gathering his books up.

Stiles waited with an endearing smile. Scott and Isaac joined them.

"Derek's gonna follow us to the showers," Stiles winked at Derek who gave a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, dude, you can wash my hair for me," Isaac laughed earning a shove from Derek.

"Shut up."

Derek ignored the teasing smirk from his best friend as they followed Scott and Stiles to the school. Scott was going on about meeting up with Allison after tryouts.

"Why do you get all the hot girls?" Stiles huffed a fake pout.

"Oh come on, Danny complimented you earlier, and you've been hanging around Cora an awful lot, she's hot," Scott nudged Stiles playfully.

Stiles tossed a glance over his shoulder at Derek, "Dude." The last thing he needed was Derek threatening his life.

Scott's eyes widened in horror, before turning to Derek, "No offense, I have full respect for your sister."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott.

"It's fine, she can handle herself," But his eyes skirted towards Stiles with a questioning look, as if he was asking if it was true.

"Dude, we've been friends with Cora since we were kids, of course we're close, she's not an asshole like you and Paige." He hoped that was answer enough for Derek. 

Derek snorted, "Cora is the biggest asshole."

"Maybe you two are the assholes," Scott taunted.

"You two would make a cute couple though," Isaac added thoughtfully.

If looks could kill, Isaac would be dead on the ground. 

Isaac realizing his mistake, quickly retracted his statement, "But you wouldn't want to ruin your friendship," He tossed an apologetic look at Derek.

"Nah, I'm not worried," Stiles gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

Derek's jaw tightened. So, Stiles was interested in Cora after all. He needed to find out if Cora felt the same way. He hoped to god she didn't.


	7. Mentally prepare

Stiles stepped into the hall, his hair still damp from the shower. His bag was thrown effortlessly over his shoulder. 

"Ready, Hale?"

Derek looked over from talking to Isaac. His eyes raked over Stiles quickly as he nodded.

"I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat. Tryouts wore me out; you wanna grab something?" Isaac piped in then, looking at Stiles.

Derek's head snapped towards Isaac. What was he doing?

"Umm," Stiles frowned slightly.

"I mean, it's up to you. I know Derek's driving but if you'd rather go home," Isaac gave a small shrug.

"I mean...I could eat, if you don't mind the company," Stiles looked to Derek now.

"Uh, yeah, no, that's...sure," Derek smiled. He was not mentally prepared to hang out with Stiles. He was supposed to have til Friday to prepare. Driving him home was one thing but hanging out with just him and Isaac? He wasn't ready.

Isaac smiled in satisfaction. That would surely make up for telling Stiles he and Cora would make a cut couple.

"Great, what do you say to pizza?" Isaac suggested.

"Sounds good," Stiles nodded, pulling out his phone. He sent a text to his dad letting him now he'd be home later.

"Great, I'll meet you there," With that Isaac headed off towards his car.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Derek spoke up as they approached the Camaro.

"It's fine, I'm starving anyway," Stiles tossed a nervous smile at Derek.

Derek didn't get nervous easily, but when it came to someone he had a crush on, his nerves were always jacked. He needed to mentally prepare to spend more then ten minutes with them and now he was supposed to function like a normal human being in front of Stiles? This was gonna be Braeden Marshall all over again.

"If you don't want me to go, you can drop me off home-"

"No," Derek cut in a little too quickly. "I don't mind. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Uh, okay...we don't really need to get to know each other though, do we?" Stiles frowned. Why was Derek so interested in hanging out all of a sudden.

"Well if you're going to be dating Cora..." Derek gave a shrug as he started the car.

"What?" Stiles snapped his head towards Derek. "No. We're just friends. Is swear."

"Oh."

The awkward silence that filled the car made Stiles want to disappear. His crush thought he was wanted to date his sister while simultaneously wanting to date his sister. Okay, that was just confusing. Maybe that was why Derek was getting to know him though, to get in good with whichever sister it was he liked. Stiles couldn't be sure, but he seemed to get flustered around both Paige and Jen.

"You played really good out there. I remember when you would trip just looking at sports equipment," Derek spoke clearing his throat. Complimenting him should work.

Stiles snorted, "I was the number twenty-four out there, you realize that, right?" 

"I was surprised to hear you played Lacrosse at all. You apparently made the team last year. I'm shocked."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be offended or not," Stiles frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just mean you're not the clumsy scrappy, spaz from five years ago," Derek shook his head quickly, he hadn't meant to offend Stiles.

"Man, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself," Stiles pursed his lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Derek let out a heavy sigh as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Stiles laughed, "It's okay, I know I'm not the most graceful."

Derek's face filled with embarrassed heat. This is why he needed time to mentally prepare.

"So it's got to be weird being back in Beacon Hills after spending so long in New York," Stiles decided to spare Derek by changing the subject.

"Honestly, I'm glad to be back. I hated New York," Derek answered with a shake of his head.

"That bad?" Stiles raised a curious brow.

"The worst."

Derek pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the small pizza joint when Stiles' phone rang.

"It's Paige," Stiles frowned. Why would she be calling him? "Hey, what's up?"

"You're going out with Derek?" Paige squawked into the receiver.

"I'm getting something to eat with Derek and Isaac," Stiles growled, he really hoped Derek didn't' hear her.

"Is that why you were asking if I thought he was hot? You wanted to ask him out."

"Paige," Stiles groaned. "I'll see you when I get home." With that he hung.

"Did you just hang up on your sister?" Derek raised a brow with a smirk on his lips.

"She deserved it," Stiles huffed before climbing out of the car.

Derek laughed. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the sound. He wasn't sure he'd ever truly heard him laugh before. And his smile was stunning.

Derek opened the door, allowing Stiles inside first. This earned a snicker from Isaac who was approaching them. Derek shot him a warning look.

Dinner for the most part was easy. Isaac and Stiles talked about lacrosse for a while, Derek told them all the things he hated about New York and he even managed to keep from embarrassing himself. That was until they were leaving.

Derek was listening with a fond smile as Stiles and Isaac told him a story about how they pranked The Coach last year on his birthday.

"Here's the check, whenever you're ready," The waitress approached the table then.

"Thank you," Stiles went to grab his when Derek reached over to snatch the check away, and in the process threw Stiles' ice water into his lap.

"Oh, Shit," Stiles jumped up, the front of his shirt and crotch was soaked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Derek jumped up too and started shoving napkins in Stiles' direction.

"I'll get some help," Isaac scooted out of his seat and headed towards the counter.

"Here," Derek handed Isaac the check and his wallet.

"I can get mine," Stiles insisted, wringing water from his shirt.

"No, I owe you now," Derek huffed. His face was scarlet from embarrassment.

"What were you saying about me being clumsy?" Stiles smirked.

Derek let out a groan.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Isaac returned at that moment with a roll of paper towels.

The three proceeded to clean the mess.

While Stiles was throwing away the paper towels, Isaac turned to Derek.

"You're hopeless, you know that," He laughed.

"I know," Derek sighed. What he was hoping was just a simple crush was beginning to turn into a lot more. Maybe spending more time with Stiles wasn't such a good idea. He couldn't embarrass himself like this Friday, his sisters would give him unending hell.

"This is your fault by the way. Why would you invite him to dinner?"

"Oh come on, you know you wanted it. Besides I think he likes you too," Isaac winked just as Stiles returned.

Derek frowned his eyes glancing up to meet Stiles'. Why would Isaac think that? He hadn't done or said anything that would indicate he liked Derek. Had he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update! My computer was giving me trouble!!


	8. Are you dating...

Derek trudged up the stairs to his room. Today had not gone according to plan at all. He'd officially embarrassed himself in front of Stiles, more than once. But spilling ice water on him had been the worst. He'd practically spent the entire drive to Stiles' house apologizing. Stiles had insisted it wasn't a big deal, but to Derek it absolutely was.

The only good thing to come out of all this was Stiles' denial of being interested in Cora. That had been a relief. However, spending time with Stiles had only solidified his feelings. It had just started as a crush on the Stilinski siblings with an emphasis on Stiles, but he was officially gone on the youngest Stilinski.

"Hey, you're home late," Cora spoke with a smirk.

"Ugh he told you?" Derek groaned. He hadn't quite made it to the safety of his room. 

"You poured an entire glass of ice water on him, of course he told me," Cora snorted following her brother into his room.

"It was mortifying," Derek threw his bag onto his bed before flopping into his desk chair.

"Don't worry I told him you were just nervous cause you thought he was cute."

Derek's head whipped towards his sister so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "You what?"

Cora's eyes rose in surprise. "I was kidding. Do you think he's cute?" 

"I just thought you two were..." Derek gave a wave of his hand. He waited for his sister's reaction. 

"Me and Stiles?" Cora scoffed at the idea. "Dude, he's like a brother to me."

Derek nodded, relief flooding over him. Good that meant his only competition for Stiles' affection was Danny. Somehow that didn't make Derek feel any better.

"You've never hung out with Stiles before, why all of a sudden?" Cora asked, eyeing her brother curiously.

"Isaac invited him to grab dinner with us. Not my idea," Derek huffed, he spun around in his chair, so he was facing away from Cora now.

"So Isaac is the one interested in Stiles is what you're telling me."

"What? No, they're teammates," Derek frowned over his shoulder.

"Uh huh," Cora gave a snort before disappearing down the hall, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

Isaac definitely wasn't the one interested in Stiles, but Derek didn't want her to know it was him, so he stayed quiet. 

-

Stiles fully expected to be barraged upon walking into the house, what he didn't expect was his dad to join in.

"What did you do?" Noah sighed, looking at his son. He crossed his arms waiting for the inevitable long story.

"I didn't do it. Derek spilled my drink on me," Stiles said defensively.

"Derek Hale?" Noah frowned; disbelief evident on his face. "Are you dating Derek Hale?"

"What? No," Stiles squeaked, his hand waving dismissively.

"He wants to," Paige grinned, walking into the kitchen then.

"Isaac is the one who invited me," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Are you dating Isaac?" Noah asked.

"No," Stiles groaned.

"You're interested in Cora, right? You two have been spending an awful lot of time together," Jennifer piped in, walking up behind Paige.

"Are you dating Cora?" 

"Dad, I'm not dating anyone. And no I'm not interested in Cora. We happen to have all the same classes this year, that's all," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I can't keep up with you. You bounce around so much I never know with you," Noah threw his hands up as if to say he gave up.

"Oh come on, it's been Danny for the past year," Paige laughed tossing her brother a wink.

"Tell me Paige, how's Heather?" Stiles sneered.

"Shut up," She glared before walking off.

Stiles followed after her, peeling off his wet t-shirt. "Hey, Piage, think fast."

Just as she turned, Stiles threw his wet shirt, landing it directly on her head.

"You're an ass," Paige huffed, yanking the shirt off and throwing it back at her brother.

Stiles laughed as he disappeared into his room.

Just as he reached his bathroom, to peel his pants off, his phone dinged.

"Sorry again about the water." 

Stiles frowned at the unknown number. 

"Derek I'm guessing?" Stiles typed back.

"Yeah, sorry, got your number from Cora."

"It's okay, really. Thanks for footing the bill," Stiles couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He had Derek's number now. Not that that meant anything, Derek was obviously into one of his sisters still. But he would take what he could get. Maybe he and Derek would become friends. That would be enough right?

Stiles thought about how easy dinner had been. It obviously helped that Isaac was there as a buffer to keep things from being weird. Stiles and Isaac got along pretty well though they weren't exactly friends. They'd never hung out outside of Lacrosse, until today. He had learned a lot about Derek in the short amount of time. He was definitely the shy type and preferred to lay under the radar. He was closer with Laura and his mom and he was a huge fan of reading. Stiles had enjoyed just listening to Derek talk about New York. It was Lydia Martin all over again. Years ago, he would listen to her babble about nothing and be completely satisfied. That was before she started dating Jackson of course. He imagined Danny would have been an equal replacement for her if he hadn't been Jackson's best friend. Danny was booksmart and quiet, with just enough sarcasm. It seemed like Stiles might have a type. Derek was known to be a bit sarcastic at times and he was definitely booksmart. Lydia had been the same way. Stiles was doomed. He needed to nip this crush in the bud before it hurt him. All his feelings ever did was hurt him. He wasn't the type people dated, that was Paige and Jen. Though Jen was in a steady relationship with her girlfriend Kali and Paige didn't date, she pined in secret, claiming she didn't have time to date anyone. Stiles wondered how long before she would make an exception with Heather. He was just glad that even if Derek did have a thing for either of his sisters, neither would date him. He almost felt bad for being happy about that. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers who have supported me through my Ko-fi I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!!!❤❤❤


	9. Cliche

The next day Derek did his best to avoid Stiles. It worked for most of the day until he and Boyd were walking down the hall after school. They were heading towards their lockers when Derek spotted Stiles with Cora and Paige. His arms were up and resting on top of his head as he listened to whatever his sister was saying. The black t shirt he was wearing was pulled up, showing a line of skin just above the hem of his pants.

Derek couldn't help but gape at the sight. His head following as they passed by. 

"Derek watch ou-" 

It was too late. Derek had knocked straight into Jennifer's back, knocking her books from her arms and to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Derek's face turned scarlet as he bent to pick up her things. She knelt in front of him to help.

Stiles, having heard the commotion, glanced over to see Derek blushing heavily as he helped pick up his sister's books. 

He let out a groan, his arms dropping to his side as his shoulders slumped. He hadn't seen Derek all day and of course the one time he does, he's flirting with Jen.

"What's wrong?" Paige frowned, following Stiles' line of sight. She pursed her lips to hold back a smirk.

"Derek is such a klutz sometimes," Cora rolled her eyes before closing her locker.

"Or maybe he did it on purpose. That's a classic romantic comedy cliché move," Stiles huffed, his sullen look still on Derek.

 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and-"

"It's okay, Derek," Jen assured him as she took her books from him. "Thanks."

"Have a good, rest of the day," Derek called after the oldest Stilinski. His eyes then immediately fell to where Stiles was watching him. His heart thudded hard in his chest as they made eye contact. He gave a small wave and a shy half smile.

Stiles returned it before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Why don't you just talk to him," Boyd offered from next to him.

"Are you kidding? Isaac told you what happened yesterday," Derek sighed, as they continued down the hall.

"I think you should just tell him how you feel," Boyd shrugged.

"Oh like how you told Erica?" Derek scoffed. He remembered how Boyd had pined after the eccentric blonde for years. Apparently, Erica had been the one to make the first move.

"That's different. We were friends. I didn't want to ruin that."

-

Stiles and Paige were in the jeep when Paige cleared her throat. "So do you like Derek?"

Stiles snapped his head towards his twin. "What?"

"I won't say anything," Paige shrugged, she looked sympathetically at Stiles.

He was about to deny it, but he was about to burst from not telling anyone. "Yes," He mumbled, his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

"I thought you might," Paige nodded.

"Not so subtle huh?" Stiles sighed. He should have known she'd figure it out sooner or later.

"You're reaction in the hall a minute ago. It was a bit strong."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Jen. I thought it might have been you at first, but now I'm thinking it's Jen. Hell, maybe it's both of you," Stiles slumped in his seat.

"Jen is happy with Kali, so you don't have to worry about that, and I'm definitely not interested so no worries here."

"Thanks," Stiles smiled sadly at Paige. She could be a good sister at times, when she wasn't driving him nuts. He just wished Derek didn't like his sisters. 

-

Derek was just starting on his homework when there was a gentle tapping at his open door. 

"Got a second?" Cora asked from the doorway.

"Sure, what's up?" Derek spun around in his computer chair.

"So I just wanted to let you know that you're not subtle," Cora smirked.

"I'm sorry?" Derek frowned in confusion.

"The stunt in the hall earlier with Jennifer? Not your best move."

"My best move?" 

"We know you have a thing for Jen. Stiles and Paige saw the whole thing. Stiles even commented about how it was such a cliché rom com moment," Cora laughed, crossing her arms.

Derek paled. "Stiles thinks I like Jennifer?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"No. I don't." Dread filled Derek. He didn't want Stiles to think he liked his sister. 

"Sure," Cora snickered.

"I'm serious, Cora, I really don't," Derek had to do retcon and fast.

"Whatever, Derek," Cora called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Derek grabbed his phone and typed a message to Stiles.

"Hey, I know you saw that embarrassing exchange with your sister earlier. Could you do me a favor and tell her I'm sorry again. I feel like an idiot."

It was weak as far as reason's to text Stiles went, but it would have to do.

 

Stiles' heart leapt into his throat when he saw Derek's name pop up on his phone. It instantly dropped when he saw the reason why Derek was texting him.

Stiles huffed as he sent a simple text back. "No worries." 

 

Derek groaned, this wasn't going the way he'd intended.

"I guess Paige is next. Lol." Derek hit send and waited anxiously for Stiles' response.

 

Stiles frowned at the text. "Umm, what?" What did that even mean? He was gonna hit on Paige next?

"I spilled water on you yesterday, I knocked into Jennifer today, Paige is the only one I haven't assaulted." 

"Oh," Stiles said allowed with a relieved sigh. It was a joke.

 

"Oh god, that didn't come out right. I'm not going to assault your sister, I just meant...you know what... I'm gonna stop before I make this worse."

Stiles laughed at the text. He could imagine Derek getting flustered.

"Lol. You'll have the chance tomorrow at dinner. If you're still coming with us, that is."

 

Derek smiled, satisfied that Stiles understood what he meant now.

"I'll definitely be there."

 

Stiles had an idea that might get Derek to backoff from his sisters. It was a lame idea, but it would work. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious that he liked Derek. He hadn't been nervous about the dinner before, but now...now he was very nervous.


	10. Dinner

Stiles changed his shirt no less than three times before settling on a simple button down over a black tee. He didn't know why he was so nervous. So what Derek was going to be there. It wasn't like it was a date. In fact it very much wasn't a date, since their sisters were going to be there as well.

"You ready, Stiles?" Jennifer knocked on his door.

"Yeah, coming," Stiles yelled from his bathroom. He gave himself another once over before deciding he was putting way too much effort into someone who didn't even like him back.

"Whoa, you look nice," Jen smirked at Stiles when he stepped out of his room.

"Too nice?" Stiles panicked.

"No, it's just...you don't normally change clothes when we go out."

Stiles scoffed at her, "Yes I do."

Jen narrowed her eyes but didn't argue. "Paige is downstairs."

-

"Derek, come on," Cora huffed from the bottom of the stairs. Derek was still in his room getting ready. 

"I'm right here, chill out," Derek walked around the corner then. He was in a nice Henley and black jeans.

"Did you change?" Cora frowned.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner." 

Cora raised a brow and smirked. "You know it's not a date, right?" she teased.

"I'm sorry is it a requirement that I can only look nice on dates?"

"Whatever," Cora put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ooh, Derek which Stilinski are you trying to impress?" Talia smiled at her son as he and Cora stepped into the kitchen.

"What? No one," Derek answered a little too quickly.

"Is it Paige? She's such a pretty girl," Talia gushed.

"I bet it's that spastic kid, Stine, Stan..." Derek's dad pondered thoughtfully.

"Oh Stiles," Talia cooed.

"Stiles, that's the one. I always did like him," Joseph snapped his fingers.

"You didn't even know his name," Cora rolled her eyes.

"It's an unusual name," Joseph waved a dismissive hand.

"It better not be Jen, she's taken," Laura piped in, keys hanging from her finger, "Ready?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," Derek groaned. 

"You and Stiles would be cute together though," Cora poked Derek's cheek.

"Stop it," he swatted her hand away.

He did his best to hide the blush he was sure he was sporting. All he had to do now was get through dinner without embarrassing himself any further.

-

Stiles fidgeted nervously in his seat. He'd text Scott letting him know that'd he'd be late video chatting that night cause of dinner and he was now blowing up his phone for details.

"Do your sisters know you like him? Does he like you back? What's he wearing?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend's texts. "Paige knows. And no, I'm pretty sure he likes Jen...I can't decide. And he's not here yet." 

"Let me know how it goes."

Stiles didn't respond because the Hale's walked in. 

Stiles would normally have noticed the fact that two gorgeous girls just walked in especially when they looked like Cora and Laura did. But Stiles' eyes fell to Derek. He looked stunning. The dark red Henley fit Derek's shoulders nicely and the jeans he was wearing looked tighter than necessary. Stiles couldn't help but stare.

The girls all said their hellos while Derek and Stiles remained silent both trying to avoid staring too much at the other.

"You look nice," Stiles offered when Derek slid into the booth next to him. The large round table fit the six of them effortlessly.

"Thanks, you do too," Derek gave a shy smile.

The girls were already absorbed in conversation leaving Derek and Stiles sitting awkwardly next to each other.

"So...did you make the basketball team?" Stiles asked, desperate for the silence to be gone. If there was one thing he hated, it was awkward silence.

"I did," Derek nodded. "You make the lacrosse team?"

"Surprisingly I did."

"Isaac did too so, I guess I'll be watching you play," Derek wanted to reach for his water but flashbacks of pouring his drink all over Stiles' lap kept him from doing so.

"I'm sorry in advance," Stiles grinned.

"You know you weren't so bad the other day at tryouts," Derek offered, earning a snort from Stiles.

"Are you always this nice or are you still feeling bad about assaulting my crotch with your ice water?" Stiles teased gently.

Derek's face flushed bright red.

"You did what?" This caught Laura's attention.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Cora laughed.

Poor Derek looked like he might die of embarrassment.

"It wasn't nearly as bad as him taking Jen out in the hall today," Cora laughed again.

"It was an honest mistake," Jennifer gave Derek a sympathetic smile.

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

Derek happened to notice and felt his stomach drop. Cora's words echoed in his head. "We know you have a thing for Jennifer. Stiles even commented about how it was such a cliché rom com moment."

"Yeah, about that, I was not paying attention to where I was going. Somebody caught my eye," Derek glanced at Stiles to see his reaction. There wasn't one.

"Who?" Cora pressed, looking suddenly very interested.

"None of your business," Derek shot back.

"I thought you were into that eccentric blonde," Jen frowned thoughtfully.

"Erica?" Derek snorted.

"Jen, Boyd is dating her," Paige scoffed.

"Oh, then you're single?" Jen asked, her eyes meeting Derek's.

Derek only nodded.

"Unlike yourself. How's Kali?" Stiles spoke up then, his eyes on his sister.

"She's good. She'll be in town next weekend," Jennifer gave a large smile.

Paige kicked Stiles under the table, and he knew that hadn't been subtle.

Laura and Jen fell into conversation about Kali, allowing Derek a chance to lean in towards Stiles.

"I'm not into Jen. The hall incident earlier was an honest mistake," he whispered.

Stiles frowned at Derek. They were very close, he realized.

"Cora mentioned you thought I might..." Derek swallowed, his eyes dropping from Stiles' to the menu in front of him.

"So who caught your eye?" Paige pressed, leaning over the table to speak quietly.

Derek's hands began to sweat, he had to play this cool. If he gave even a hint away, he would be ruined.

"Just some guy," Derek waved a hand, his eyes still on the menu.

"Some guy?" Stiles couldn't help but perk up at that. He'd been sure Derek was into one of his sisters. But Derek was claiming to be into a guy. But who could it have been?

"I'm pretty sure he's into someone else so it's not a big deal. He just...looked really good today," Derek's eyes met Paige's but he was careful to avoid Stiles'.

"Dude please don't tell me it's Scott," Stiles groaned. He literally could not handle if Derek had a thing for his best friend.

"What? No," Derek blinked at Stiles.

"Who was in the hall at the time?" Cora looked thoughtful as if trying to remember. 

"Jackson?" Paige sneered.

"God, no," Derek screwed his nose at the thought.

"Danny was in the hall at the time," Stiles offered then.

"Of course you'd know that," Cora teased gently.

"Shut up," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Did he tell you that Danny complimented him the other day?" Paige piped in then, nudging her brother proudly.

Derek's stomach twisted with jealousy at the way Stiles blushed. On the one hand he was glad the conversation had moved away from who he liked but on the other hand, he was not pleased with the turn the conversation took. 

As if answering a prayer, the waitress showed up then, halting all conversation. Derek just had to get through the rest of dinner without letting his feelings be known or embarrassing himself. How hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm officially back to updating more regularly again. I just needed to wrap up another project. Here's a slightly longer one. Hope you like it!


	11. Who?

Stiles sat silently as Derek talked about basketball tryouts as they waited for their food. The girls were talking about something that didn't interest him or Derek. 

However once the food arrived Laura started asking Paige about band, which lead to her, Jen and Laura making plans to go to a symphony. This prompted Cora to turn her attention to Derek.

"So are you gonna tell me who this guy is that had you so distracted in the hall?"

Derek groaned around a bite of burger.

"Come on, who is he? You know I won't say anything," Cora was nothing if not a loyal sibling. She may give him unending hell, but she would never tell a soul.

"Nobody," Derek huffed, hoping she would drop it. He wasn't so lucky.

"Is it Isaac?" Stiles had to know. They were best friends but it made sense. 

"What? No," Derek shook his head, slightly appalled at the thought.

"It wasn't Jackson, or Scott..." Cora hummed. "You were in the hall," she pointed at Stiles.

Stiles nearly choked on a fry.

"Okay, it was Danny, alright? Can we drop it?" Derek blurted. He couldn't let Stiles know it was him.

"Really?" Cora clasped her hands and gave a laugh. "Oh my goodness this is gold."

Stiles' stomach twisted with jealousy. He not only had been crushing on Danny, but he was starting to crush on Derek and Derek had a thing for Danny. This couldn't possibly get worse.

"How is that gold?" Derek growled. He was ready to murder his sister.

"I might have overheard Danny talking about you. He mentioned how you were at lacrosse tryouts and hoped you'd come to practices," Cora grinned.

Stiles was suddenly no longer hungry. 

"Danny has a thing for Derek?" Paige piped up then, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"And apparently it's mutual," Cora smirked at Derek who was glaring at her.

Paige's eyes fell to Stiles then.

"Oh my god, Stiles, I'm so sorry," Cora instantly remembered that Stiles also had a thing for Danny.

"It's fine," Stiles gave a dismissive shrug. "Anyone would be stupid to pick me over him," he gestured to Derek then.

"Stiles, I won't-"

"No, it's fine, really. You have no obligation to say no. It's not like we're friends," Stiles gave a forced smile.

Derek frowned slightly but said nothing.

The tension at the table was palpable. Stiles secretly wished the table would open up and swallow him.

Paige's knee knocked against his as a silent 'I'm sorry'. Stiles ignored it. He couldn't blame Derek or Danny.

Derek on the other hand wanted to throw himself off the nearest building. He completely forgot about Stiles' crush on Danny even though it had literally been mentioned ten minutes before hand. He'd just wanted to direct the focus away from Stiles being the one he was into. He wasn't ready for Stiles to know that yet, if ever. Especially if he started dating Danny. And he never expected Danny to have any kind of feelings for him. This was bound to backfire. Maybe he should have said Jackson. However, he was sure that would have earned him a proper shunning from the entire table. He could have said Isaac. In fact, he should have. Isaac would have gone with it. Now though he was backed into a corner. A worse corner than now being signed up for basketball or making Isaac sign up for lacrosse. He couldn't date Danny. He wasn't even remotely interested in the guy. Plus it would only hurt Stiles and that was the last thing Derek wanted.

The rest of dinner was just small talk, mostly between the girls. A new tension had formed between Stiles and Derek. Neither of which were happy about it.

-

The car ride was silent for both parties. Derek sat in the back and prayed Cora didn't bring up Danny. Stiles drove home with the radio on, which told his sisters he was in a tense mood and not up for talking.

Derek made it almost to his room when Cora caught him. 

"So Danny huh?" Cora crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Derek could have taken it back but then he would have to tell her it was actually Stiles and he wasn't ready to do that. He didn't know for sure if Cora would keep that to herself or if she might let it slip. She was after all incredibly close with the twins.

"Did you mean what you said to Stiles? About not dating Danny, I mean."

Derek only nodded.

"That's sweet of you. He's apparently been pining after him for a while now."

"Yeah, I pretty much crushed him earlier," Derek groaned.

"You like him, don't you? Like as a friend? It's why you agreed not to date him, right?" 

Derek nodded again, "He's different. He reminds me of Isaac and Erica a bit."

Cora gave a sympathetic smile before heading off to her room, leaving Derek to wallow in self pity.

When the Stilinski's got home Stiles went straight to his room, ignoring the concerned calls of his sisters.

"What's up with him?" Noah frowned after his overly silent son. That was always a sign something was wrong with Stiles.

"The two guys he's crushing on, are crushing on each other," Paige answered.

"Aw man," Noah groaned. He was never good with love drama. He liked that Jen and Kali had been together for so long and were so stable, it made everything easier. Paige remained single only ever crushing on someone occasionally. Stiles, however, fell hard and usually on his face.

"I'd give him some time," Jen piped in then. She saw the dread on her father's face at the prospect of having to talk Stiles off another romantic cliff.

"Who are they?" Noah asked with a sigh, though he really didn't think he wanted to know.

"Danny and Derek," Paige answered.

"Danny...Jackson's friend right?"

Paige nodded.

"And Derek? Really?" Noah ran a hand over his face. "Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Why don't you let this one lie for a while. He seems pretty torn up about it," Jen suggested, patting her dad on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Stiles plugged headphones into his ears and shot Scott a text telling him he was too tired to video chat. He needed to mope a bit. He shouldn't have been surprised to find out that Danny and Derek had a thing for each other, but he couldn't help but be hurt. Just once, he'd like to be someone's first choice.


	12. Bi disaster

Paige knocked on Stiles' door the next morning, only to met with silence. 

"Stiles, let me in. I know you're awake, I heard your alarm," Paige called through the door. Stiles had a habit of pouting if he was in a bad mood.

"Leave me to die," Stiles yelled back, though it sounded muffled. It was obvious he was buried beneath his blankets.

Paige opened the door to see she was right. There was nothing but a pile of blankets on the bed.

"Stiles."

"Stiles isn't here."

"And now the blankets are talking," Paige rolled her eyes before grabbing a spare pillow that had found it's way to the floor.

She slammed the pillow down where Stiles' head was buried beneath the dark blue comforter.

Stiles grunted in response.

"Stop being so dramatic. So the guy you like is into someone else," Paige huffed dismissively.

Stiles threw the covers down, revealing an impressive crown of bed hair. "Not just someone else, but the other guy I like."

Paige gave her brother a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry. I know it sucks, but you'll find the right person and when you do you won't even think twice about Derek or Danny."

"I thought Jen was supposed to be the inspirational one," Stiles frowned.

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Allison and Scott," Paige changed the subject. Stiles was right, Jen was better at these kind of talks.

"Fine, fine," Stiles threw the rest of the covers off of him and headed for the bathroom.

-

Derek had been made unaware that when Isaac invited him to hang out that he was meeting other people. The sight of Stiles' jeep in the parking lot caused him to falter.

"Uh, Isaac," Derek didn't like to be surprised like this.

"Yeah?" 

"What is Stiles' jeep doing here?" 

"Oh, he and Scott wanted to practice, I overheard and asked if I could join. Why? Is that a problem?" Isaac grinned.

"Yes, it's a problem, things are super awkward between him and I right now," Derek groaned.

"What? I thought you had dinner with them last night?"

"Yes, and Cora, being the little shit she is, decided to press me about who I was into. She mentioned Stiles and I panicked," Derek ran a hand over his face.

"Oh lord, when you panic it never ends well, what did you do?" 

"I said it was Danny."

Isaac's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"And to make things worse, I forgot Stiles has a thing for Danny."

Isaac face palmed. "You are what we like to call a bi disaster, Derek. How do you even function on a day to day basis?" 

"I don't know," Derek huffed leaning his head on the steering wheel.

"Well you're not leaving me here, you're my ride, so come on. Get your disaster ass out of the car."

Derek glared but obliged. He couldn't ditch Isaac because of an idiot move he made. 

Paige and Allison were sitting on the sidelines chatting about whatever it was girls chatted about while Scott and Stiles tossed the lacrosse ball back and forth.

"So he likes Danny too?" Scott whistled as he caught the ball.

"I can't compete with that, he's like a Greek god," Stiles huffed.

"Hey, you're a good looking guy, and you're just as smart as Danny," Scott offered kindly.

Stiles only rolled his eyes, "To make it worse, I think I have a thing for Derek now too."

"You what?" This caused Scott to miss the ball.

"I know, and I can't compete against Danny either," Stiles groaned.

"And Derek knows you like Danny. Does he know you like him?"

"No, god no. Could you imagine?" Stiles grimaced at the mere thought.

"So are they gonna date?" Scott pressed as he tossed the ball back to Stiles.

"I don't know. He said he wouldn't pursue him but it's not like we're friends he doesn't have to answer to some bro code."

"I'm sorry, dude. That sucks."

"Sorry I'm late," Isaac apologized running onto the field then.

It was Stiles turn to drop the ball as he saw Derek striding up behind the honey haired blonde.

"Derek." The name tumbled from Stiles' lips before he even realized it.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek gave a small smile. "Scott."

"Hey," Scott glanced at Stiles to see the way his shoulders tensed.

"Derek, are you gonna play too?" Paige called over then, her eyes also falling to her brother.

"No, I think I'll sit out. Lacrosse isn't really my sport," Derek shook his head. He'd intended to help Isaac practice but now he had Scott and Stiles.

"What? No, you have to join. It's uneven otherwise," Isaac pleaded.

Derek glared at his best friend.

"You can be on my team," Scott offered. "Stiles and I can't be on the same team, that give Isaac the unfair advantage."

Derek let out a huff but conceded. "Fine."

Stiles wished he hadn't gotten out of bed. He would be murdering Paige for this later. She did, however, look sympathetic. And he guessed by the way she was now whispering to Allison, the brunette was being caught up on the drama that was Stiles' life.

"We'll go easy on you," Isaac winked at a murderous looking Derek.

-

Keeping the ball from Derek wasn't as hard as Stiles thought, however when it came to tackling, Derek was solid. Derek had for the first time taken Stiles down and was now laying on top of him.

Stiles felt his face flush with heat and prayed that all the blood stayed in his face and didn't travel anywhere else.

"Sorry, you okay?" Derek asked, lifting himself off Stiles, though he still hovered.

"I've been in worse situations." Stiles answered automatically. He could kick himself. "Under Jackson for instance." He quickly recovered. This earned a laugh from Derek.

"I'm guessing a better situation would be under Danny."

Stiles tensed.

Derek closed his eyes and let out a groan before quickly sitting up, "That was really inappropriate, I'm sorry." Why was he like this? Bi disaster as Isaac called him. Something about being around Stiles made him a bumbling, fumbling idiot.

"It's fine," Stiles lifted himself off the ground. "Besides, I'm sure you'll know what that situation is like soon enough."

Suddenly the field was thick with awkward tension.

"I told you I wouldn't act on it," Derek said in a quiet tone.

"Why not? Like I said we're not friends," Stiles snapped a little too harshly. 

"I kind of thought we were," Derek gave a small shrug.

"We barely know each other, Derek. Date whoever you want," with that Stiles headed for the sidelines. "I'm done," he called over his shoulder to Scott and Isaac who were standing awkwardly to the side.

Derek wanted to dig a whole and bury himself alive. It would be less uncomfortable than this situation was.


	13. Onto something

Stiles had been dreading Monday but nearly as much as Derek. He had text Stiles to apologize but decided it was best to do it in person. It was more meaningful that way. However, when Derek got to School Stiles was surrounded by his friends.

He doubted there would be a time when he wasn't, so it was now or never.

Derek marched towards Stiles with a confidence that only he knew to be false.

"Stiles, you got a minute?" 

Stiles tensed before turning towards Derek. He looked like he was about to refuse when Scott nudged him forward.

"Sure," He conceded with a sigh.

Derek lead him away. The halls were still fairly empty this early, it looked like they both had the idea of getting there early, though Derek guessed Stiles was just trying to avoid Derek.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't-"

"Stop," Stiles held up a hand. "We both like the same guy, it's not a big deal, but don't pretend like he'd pick me over you, it's insulting."

Derek frowned. "I'd pick you."

It was Stiles turn to frown. 

"I mean..." Derek cleared his throat. "You know if...if I...if I..."

"Stiles, Derek, perfect. I need to talk to both of you," Danny was suddenly beside them. A hand landing on each of their shoulders.

Stiles and Derek both tensed in a way that made Danny take notice.

"Coach wants to hold the pep rally meeting after basketball practice this afternoon. He wanted me to spread the word."

Stiles' shoulders slumped, that meant he had to stay after school.

"Okay," Derek answered easily. It was easy not to be flustered around Danny seeing as he didn't actually like the guy.

"Oh by the way nice arms, you bulked up while in New York," Danny gave Derek a wide grin.

Stiles wished the floor would swallow him.

"And Stiles, I pulled a few strings for you and got Jackson and coach to agree to let you do goal for the first game," Danny winked.

Now it was Derek's turn to want to be swallowed by the floor.

"Alright see you guys later," He gave them each a squeeze on the shoulder before heading back down the hall.

Stiles shot a glare at Derek, "You were saying?" he snapped.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm before he could walk off.

"Look, I meant what I said, I won't date him. But if you want to-"

"Don't do that," Stiles cut in.

"Do what?"

"Treat me like a charity case. If he wants to date either of us it's gonna be you. Don't pull yourself out of the race for my benefit. And If you aren't gonna date him out of some weird respect for me how can you expect me to? I'm an asshole but come on."

"No, that's not what this is..." Derek huffed. He knew coming clean would be the best way, but he just couldn't let Stiles know.

"Look, I get that our sisters are friends, but that doesn't mean we have to be. I'm used to not getting the guy. In this case both guys," Stiles mumbled the last but to himself, but Derek caught it.

"What?"

"I'm saying, date the guy, trust me he's probably worth it." With that Stiles walked off leaving a confused Derek behind.

"That looked like it didn't go well," Isaac walked up then, looking sympathetic.

"I don't know what to do," Derek groaned.

"Date someone else," Erica offered with a shrug. "It takes Danny off the table so Stiles can date him."

"I don't want Stiles to date him. I want Stiles to date me," Derek threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Then you need to tell him that cause he thinks you want to date Danny."

"Thank you, Erica, you've been so helpful," Derek rolled his eyes.

Truth was he knew she was right. He just didn't know how to tell Stiles and he was obviously into Danny and not him. There was enough tension there already without adding anymore.

-

"What he want?" Cora asked when Stiles returned, far too interested in her brother's drama.

"To apologize and once again give me permission to date Danny all while assuring me he wouldn't."

"Are we sure he actually likes Danny? I mean, no offense but Derek's kind of a disaster when he likes someone. He barely acknowledged Danny a moment ago. And he's awfully adamant about him not dating Danny. If me and someone else I know is into the same person, there's no way I'd back down," Paige shrugged.

"So what, he lied?" Stiles frowned, that didn't seem likely.

"So who is it really then?" Scott piped in next.

"Maybe it's Stiles?" Allison offered.

Cora was watching her brother with curious eyes, "Hmmm, you might be onto something there."

"What? You're kidding right?" Stiles scoffed at the idea.

"No, Paige is right, my brother is a disaster around his crush's. He dumped an entire glass of ice water on your lap. He ran into Jen cause he was distracted by someone else. You were there," Cora looked to Stiles with a smirk.

"I think you guys are looking way too much into things," Stiles shook his head.

"There's only one way to find out," Cora grinned mischievously.

"What are you gonna do? Ask him?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Like he'd tell us. The only way to know for sure is get him alone with both of you. Whoever he falls over himself around is the winner."

"Or Stiles could ask him out," Paige smiled innocently at her brother.

Stiles shot her a murderous glare.

"Wait, I know that look," Cora glanced between the twins.

"Do you...do you have a crush on my brother?" Cora lit up.

Stiles groaned, "Paige I'm gonna kill you."

"I didn't say anything," She threw his hands up as if in surrender.

"Oh my god, how long?" Cora smacked Stiles arm playfully.

"Look, he's...gorgeous, okay? I just...I'm sure it'll pass," Stiles huffed.

"We could be siblings," Cora grinned at the twins.

"Cora, no, please, you have to promise me you won't tell him," Stiles grabbed Cora's arm in a desperate plea.

"Fine, but as soon as I find out if he feels the same way, I'm making it happen," Cora pointed a warning finger at Stiles. 

That seemed fair. He'd love for Derek to return his feelings, he just knew it wasn't likely.

"Wait, so when he said he had a thing for Danny..."

Stiles groaned, "Yes, the two guys I like, like each other."

"Oof," Cora put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Don't worry, I think Paige was onto something."

Stiles secretly hoped he was right, but the chances that Derek Hale had a thing for him were... slim to none. He was sure he'd have a better shot at getting with Jackson and that was never gonna happen.


	14. Favor

Watching Derek Hale play Basketball wasn't the worst thing Stiles could think of. However, Danny was only about three feet away watching as well and Stiles was jealous. He could admit it, he just wasn't sure he wanted to admit why he was jealous. One would have thought it was because Danny wasn't smiling at him while biting at his bottom lip. But that wasn't it. He didn't want anyone looking at Derek that way, which was stupid because Derek wasn't his to be possessive of. 

"You're staring dude," Scott nudged Stiles' ribcage gently, pulling his attention away from Danny.

"He's watching Derek like a piece of meat," Stiles huffed in response.

What Stiles didn't see was that Derek was looking at him and not Danny.

"Dude, you're not paying attention, Ethan bumped Derek's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry," Derek drug his eyes away from Stiles. His stomach knotted in a way that made him nauseous. He had been excited for Stiles to watch one of his practices, but the younger guy was too busy staring at Danny to watch. He felt bad. Danny had made it a point to toss him a wink upon entering the gym. He secretly hoped that Stiles would realize that Danny just wasn't into him and move on. But even if he did, it didn't guarantee he would move on to Derek.

"Hale, the ball is on the other end of the court," Couch Finstock yelled.

Derek hadn't realized he'd been staring again.

"What's so interesting in the stands huh? It's not Jackson is it? I don't need him dating the head cheerleader and the captain of the basketball team again," Coach groaned as Derek jogged by him.

"What? No," Derek shook his head in disgust.

"Good, then get a move on."

"Hey Stilinski, you got a minute?" Danny asked skipping down to the step next to him.

"Uh sure," Stiles frowned.

"So I was thinking, I did you a favor by getting coach and Jackson to agree on putting you in the goal, so I was wondering if you could do me a favor in return," Danny looked hopefully at Stiles.

"Sure, what is it?" Stiles couldn't imagine what he could do for Danny, but if it helped him earn brownie points he'd do it.

"You and Hale seem pretty close, I was wondering if you'd give him my number for me, and maybe put in a good word?" Danny held out a slip of paper with his name and number scribbled on it.

Stiles' stomach dropped as he stared at the paper.

"Sure," He said quietly as he took the paper.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Danny clapped a hand on his shoulder before hopping back up to his spot next to Jackson.

Stiles turned to see Scott giving him a sympathetic smile.

"This is my life, playing cupid for the two guys I like," Stiles huffed. His shoulders slumping slightly.

"Are you gonna give it to him?" Scott glanced over where Danny was sitting.

"I can't not give it to him, if either or both of them find out, then they'll be pissed. Danny go me in goal for the first game, I owe him."

-

After practice and Mrs. Rodgers had blabbed on about the pep rally planning. Stiles found himself frozen in place on the bleachers. The paper in his pocket felt heavy, reminding him that he had a decision to make. Either 'lose' the paper or just give it to Derek and hope that he stood by his 'not willing to date Danny' claim.

"You coming, man?" Scott asked, when he realized Stiles wasn't following him.

"He felt Danny's eyes on him. Danny would want to know why he didn't give it to him right away. He couldn't get out of this.

"Derek," Stiles blurted, standing then.

Derek and Isaac, whom he'd joined after practice, stopped walking.

"Hey, what's uh...what's up?" Derek's heart thudded heavily. He was sure Stiles wouldn't be talking to him again if it could be helped at all.

"Ummm," Stiles shifted nervously before digging into his pocket. The slightly wrinkled paper was shaking between his fingers. He wasn't sure if it was from fear that Derek would accept it or anger that he'd let himself get into this mess. "Danny asked me to give this to you. He thinks we're close and that'll I'll put in a good word for him." 

Derek's jaw clenched as he looked down at the paper. He didn't notice the way Stiles' hands shook.

"Stiles, I told you-"

"I'm sure he's watching so please just take the damn thing," Stiles snapped. 

Derek took the paper carefully, "Why are you doing this?" 

"He did me a favor and now we're even," Stiles answered curtly before stepping past Derek.

"Stiles, wait," Derek caught the younger guy's arm, "I don't like this tension between us."

"What tension?" Stiles feigned ignorance. Derek didn't buy it.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you I liked Danny, it was stupid and...selfish," Derek wanted to tell him that it was him he liked but his throat closed at the idea.

"Why are trying so hard to be friends? We weren't before, so why now?" Stiles frowned. He was aware that his tone was harsh, but he couldn't help it. He was beginning to hate Derek and not because he was a bad guy but because he wasn't a bad guy. He could just date Danny and let Stiles move on, but no, he had to act like he owed Stiles some bro code agreement.

"I like you Stiles," Derek shrugged. Panic immediately swelled in his chest at his choice of words. His eyes went wide. "I mean...like..not like that, but like...as...you know...friendly or whatever."

Stiles tensed slightly. Well he could put Cora's mind at ease.

"Great. Then 'friendly or whatever' it is," Stiles gave a nod before walking off.

Derek wanted to hang himself from the basketball goal. It would be less painful than what he'd just done.

"Dude, if I have to watch you make an idiot of yourself in front of him again, I'm gonna tell him how you feel. How have you ever managed to date anyone is beyond me," Isaac shoved Derek towards the exit.

"I've royally screwed this up, haven't I?" Derek groaned.

"You've got a better chance of becoming president than you do of digging yourself out of this hole," Isaac shook his head in shame for his friend. "And if you keep that, it better be to tell him you're not interested." He pointed at the paper Derek was shoving into his own pocket.

"I could tell him to give Stiles a chance," Derek frowned. "Would that earn me brownie points back?"

"Are you trying to get him to hate you?" Isaac scoffed.

"Right, bad idea, got it," Derek nodded, following Isaac down the hall. He would just have to think of another way to get back on Stiles' good side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute, life's crazy at the moment.


	15. Another Option

Stiles' phone pinged, letting him know he had a text. He pulled it out to see Paige had text him.

"Went out with heather after practice, don't need a ride. See you at home." 

Stiles smirked to himself. At least Paige was making progress in her love life.

"See you tomorrow?" Scott asked as they reached the parking lot.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled at his best friend.

"And hey, try not to dwell on it too much. You're day will come," Scott spoke as he walked backwards towards his motorcycle.

Stiles snorted but nodded. He appreciated the effort but pep talks were not Scott's thing.

Stiles climbed into the jeep and sent Paige a text telling her to have fun. 

He put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine gave a soft grunt and did nothing else.

"No," Stiles pleaded with it as he tried again.

Another less soft grunt sounded.

"Shit," Stiles thunked his head on the steering wheel. Today was just not his day. He pulled himself out of the jeep, popping the hood as he went.

No smoke this time, so that was either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Car trouble?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sound of Derek's voice.

"No, I just like staring at the engine of my jeep at four thirty in the afternoon in the school parking lot," Stiles quipped. 

Derek held back a smirk. He deserved that one.

"Want me to take a look?" he offered dropping his bookbag by the front tire.

"Honestly, not even a little bit," Stiles sighed. He was tired and he just wanted to go home and eat unbaked cookie dough.

Derek dropped his head. Stiles was a sneeze away from hating him and yet he didn't know when to quit.

"Do you really have another option?"

"Hitchhike and hope I get picked up by a cute guy in a nice car?"

"I have a nice car," Derek gestured to the Camaro that sat a few spaces away.

"I said a cute guy and I'm pretty sure that car's Laura's," Stiles teased. 

"Ouch," Derek laughed lightly. "Look, I know a thing or two about cars. Let me take a look," he took the duct tape from Stiles' hand.

Stiles wanted to object but Derek was right, he really didn't have another option.

"Fine," He huffed out, taking a step back. 

He watched silently as Derek poked around the engine. He attempted to start it a few times to no avail.

"I believe you need new spark plugs," Derek said finally turning to face Stiles who tried to make it look like he hadn't just been starting at Derek's ass.

"Great, what are those?" Stiles nodded earning a laugh from Derek.

"They're exactly what they sound like. Little plugs that spark, causing the combustion that starts the engine. It's what gets the piston into motion to make the car run."

"I'm pretend I understood that so we can move on to the part where you tell me how to fix it."

Derek chuckled again. "Well you can take to a shop or... I can do it for you."

"Let me guess, not for free," Stiles huffed, crossing his arms.

"All I ask is that you give me a chance," Derek held his hands out as if that was a simple request.

"A chance?" Stiles raised his brows in confusion.

"All I've done since getting back is stick my foot in my mouth. I want to redeem myself with you. Give me a chance to be your friend."

Stiles' shoulders slumped. "Why? What could you possibly get out of this friendship? If you're trying to use me to get to my sisters, A. You're an asshole, B. they're both taken, and C-"

"Stiles, I don't want to date your sisters," Derek cut the younger guy off.

"You're fun to be around. You get along with Isaac. Our families are close." Derek left off the part where he was falling for Stiles. "Look, all I've done is pour water on your lap, tell you I had a thing for Danny then throw it in your face and...I feel bad."

"Oh, great so this is a pity friendship. Awesome, I love those," Stiles gave thumbs up.

"No, that's not what-" Derek dropped his head. "Stiles, I'm trying here. I genuinely like you and I've been an ass to you. I'm sorry. Please, let me prove that I'm not the asshole you think I am."

"I never said I thought you were an asshole," Stiles pointed out.

"Let me give you a ride home, this isn't getting done today," Derek gestured to the broke down jeep. "You can think on it. If you decide that you want me to leave you alone...I'll respect that."

"I should make you buy me dinner," Stiles growled, as he grabbed his bag from the front seat and locked the door.

"Yes, absolutely. Anywhere you want to go," Derek lit up at the suggestion.

"It was a joke. Just take me home," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Derek's disappointment didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you really pouting?"

"What if I suggested the pizza joint on the corner of Smith and Wesson? My treat." Derek gave a hopeful smile that Stiles couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but only because I'm starving and you're paying," Stiles wished this 'date' wasn't just a sympathy gesture from Derek, but honestly, he'd take what he could get.

Stiles called his dad on the way to let him know about the jeep. He thankfully managed to keep his dad on the phone long enough that it took the entire car ride to the pizza place.

Derek led Stiles to a corner of one the restaurant and slid into the booth across from him.

"Oh great," Stiles rolled his eyes at the sound of familiar laughter in the far corner.

"What?" Derek frowned.

"Danny and Jackson are over there," Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, so I can't escape him today."

A guilty look crossed Derek's face. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You didn't."

"I thought maybe seeing me with you might make him jealous. I thought you'd like that," Derek shrugged.

"What? He's not gonna be jealous of you, he's gonna be jealous of me. I can't be seen 'dating' you. He did me a favor, and in return I'm supposed to be convincing you to date him. If he thinks I'm dating you, he's gonna go back on his favor," Stiles hissed.

"Oh." Derek clearly hadn't thought this through.

Stiles rolled his eyes before burying his head in his hands.

"Well it's not like we're actually dating. He thinks we're close, so this is a natural thing to do as friends," Derek wished Isaac was there to pull him out. This hole he'd dug himself into was only getting deeper.

"Look, if he asks, I've put in a good word. I've been in all the words. I've begged you to date him. Got it?" Stiles said, from around his hands.

"Yeah, of course, absolutely," Derek nodded eagerly. 

"Good, then can we agree to stop trying so hard, that's what makes you an asshole."

"So you do think I'm an asshole," Derek honed in on the word, completely ignoring the rest.

"I'm starting to, yes," Stiles snapped.

"Then maybe you should take the lead on this friendship. I can't seem to do anything without it biting me in the ass."

"That I'd like to do," Stile muttered.

"You'd like to do what?" Derek rose his brows at Stiles.

Panic coursed through Stiles. He hadn't thought Derek would hear that.

"Take the...lead, that's...what you said....right?" Stiles hoped it was a believable save despite his unsure tone.

"Oh, right, yeah. The lead... you'd like to take the lead. Good," Derek nodded. He was thankful the waitress approached then.

In order to keep the conversation from getting too personal or awkward, Stiles talked mostly about his jeep and what they could do to fix it. He pretended to be interested in the inner workings of the engine though he couldn't give two shits.

Derek saw what Stiles was doing and he appreciated it. It gave them a chance to spend time together without giving Derek the opportunity to dig his hole and deeper. Now if he could just master a conversation with Stiles that didn't involve the term crankshaft.


	16. Apologizing

By the time Stiles got home it was fairly late. His dad had already left for work, leaving him alone with Paige and Jennifer.

"Hey, Stiles," Paige smirked as her brother closed the door behind him.

"Don't," Stiles groaned. He knew by her tone what was coming.

"How was your date with Derek?" 

Stiles let out a sigh. She was doing it anyway.

"It wasn't a date. How was your date with Heather?" Stiles asked hoping to derail the conversation.

"Great actually, even though it wasn't like a date date. We're still just friends," Paige pouted slightly.

"It's a step though, right?" Stiles offered encouragingly.

"I guess," Paige nodded. "So Roscoe's dead, huh? Figures."

"It just needs some new spark plugs. He'll be back up and running in a day or two," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"Well, I for one am not looking forward to being stranded at the school so I managed to ask Heather for a ride. I'm sure you can ride with us, unless you're going out with Derek again," Paige fought to hold back a grin.

"Paige, it's not like that. I like him but he and Danny are basically dating," Stiles huffed as he trudged up the stairs in frustration.

"What? How?" Paige stayed on her brother's heels.

"Danny asked me to give Derek his number and put in a good word," Stiles explained.

"He what? You didn't do it, did you?"

"Yes, he got me in goal for the first game, I owed him," Stiles tossed his bookbag on the floor at the foot of his bed. He had homework, but he didn't much care to look at it at the moment. He'd just copy Paige's in the morning.

"You're playing matchmaker with the two guys you like?" Paige gaped at Stiles.

"It's not like I want to."

"I still think that maybe Derek has a thing for you," Paige tossed her long hair over her shoulder and leaned against Stiles' doorframe.

"Oh, yeah, no he made it very clear he didn't see me that way," Stiles slumped onto his bed with a huff.

"What do you mean?"

"He literally said 'I like you, but not like that.' It was right after I gave him Danny's number."

Paige gave Stiles a sympathetic look.

"Is there anything I can do?" She crossed the room and took a seat next to Stiles.

"You could let me copy your homework," Stiles smiled hopefully.

Paige rolled her eyes but went to fetch her bag.

-

The next day Stiles was dreading seeing Derek. He didn't like feeling that way, but he was sure it would only cause problems for him to spend more time with the gorgeous Hale.

"Stiles," Derek's voice made Stiles drop his head with a huff.

Paige gave her brother a questioning look that asked if he wanted her to stay or go. His returned glance kept her where she was.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles tried not to sound so disappointed but ultimately failed.

"I went ahead and got the spark plugs for the jeep after I dropped you off. I figured you wouldn't know which ones to get. Anyway, I can put them in after school if you want."

"Oh," Stiles rose his brows in surprise. 

"Umm, yeah, sure, I'll pay you back for the plugs," Stiles nodded. Why did Derek have to be so sweet?

"No worries, my dad gets a discount at the shop. It can be a start in apologizing," Derek gave a hopeful smile.

"Apologizing? For what?" Paige piped in then.

"I've kind of been an ass lately, when it comes to Stiles. He's allowing me the chance to make it up to him," Derek answered, his eyes not leaving Stiles.

"Oh," Paige pursed her lips to hold back a grin.

"By the way, I text Danny. I told him that I was flattered but I had my eye on someone else so you don't have to worry about that," Derek ran a hand along the back of his neck as he spoke now.

"So you lied," Stiles raised a brow.

Derek only shrugged. He couldn't tell Stiles it wasn't a lie because then he'd know Derek had his eye on someone else.

"He's so gonna think it's Stiles," Paige pointed, out not bothering to hold back her smile anymore.

"But it's not," Stiles frowned.

"You and Derek have been talking a lot more. Danny's totally gonna think it's you."

Stiles let out a groan.

"Who cares who he thinks it is?" Derek frowned. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed in Stiles' response.

"Exactly, who cares? You gave Derek his number. It's not your fault Derek doesn't feel the same way," Paige nudged her brother. She knew that look; he was stressing.

"But he does feel the same way," Stiles ran a hand through his already tousled brown hair.

Derek wanted to object but remained silent.

"I'll see you after school," Stiles sighed. He didn't want to be seen talking with Derek by Danny, just in case. He stepped by Derek and towards his locker.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Derek sighed after Stiles.

"No, he's just..." Paige couldn't say that he was head over heels for Derek, Stiles would kill her.

"Crazy about Danny?" Derek hoped that Paige didn't pick up on the disappointment in his tone.

"Look, it's sweet of you to not date Danny, really, but..."

"Don't tell me you think I should," Derek was getting real tired of hearing that.

"I think if you want to, then yeah. Don't do it out of pity for Stiles. That's not a good way to get on his good side."

"But I don't want to date him," Derek blurted before he could stop himself.

"Wait, what?" Paige frowned at Derek in confusion. "Is there someone else?"

"No, no, I just...Danny's a good looking guy but..." Derek looked over to where Stiles was now with Scott and Allison. He wasn't Stiles is what he wanted to say.

"But?" Paige urged Derek to continue.

"He's not dating material. He's probably just in it for a little fun and that's not my thing," Derek shrugged. That part was at least true.

Paige smiled, "You're a good guy, Derek. I wish my brother would date someone like you," her smile turned sympathetic as she looked over towards Stiles.

"What?" Derek hadn't expected her to say that.

"He's always falling for the people who hurt him. Lydia, Danny, I can't even remember who it was before Lydia, maybe Theo before he moved? Anyway, I just hope he finds someone who puts him first for once."

The bell rang then, signaling class was about to start. Paige stepped by Derek, leaving him to contemplate her words.


	17. Friends

Derek stood outside the front door of the school with Boyd, Erica and Isaac while he waited on Stiles.

"So let me get this straight," Erica crossed her arms over her chest. "You told Danny that you couldn't date him because there was someone else you had your eye one and you expect him not to assume it's Stiles? You talk to the guy any chance you get."

"Honestly I don't know how Stiles hasn't figured it out yet," Boyd piped in.

"Okay you guys are supposed to be making me feel better, not worse," Derek groaned, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask Stiles out," Erica glanced past Derek to where the younger guy was talking with Scott and Allison.

"He's into people like Lydia and Danny. I can't compete with that," Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding right? You're super hot and if Danny is such a catch, you must be cause he's into you," Erica pointed out.

Derek only rolled his eyes.

Thankfully the conversation didn't get to progress as Stiles reached the door with Scott and Allison in tow.

Stiles ran a hand tiredly over his face, "Ready?"

Erica very obviously scanned Stiles with a smirk on her face. "You two have fun."

"Spending the rest of my day in the school parking lot with Derek while he fixes me jeep isn't exactly what I classify as fun," Stiles rolled his eyes, shifting his bookbag on his shoulder.

Derek couldn't help but be a bit hurt by that.

"Wait til he takes his shirt off, you'll change your mind," Erica winked, nudging Stiles' arm.

Stiles' face flushed as did Derek's.

"Okay, I should get her home, she gets funny when her blood sugar is low," Boyd hooked his arm in the blondes and drug her away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Scott gave Stiles' shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. 

"Oh, Derek, I wanted to invite you to my party on Friday. Cora has the details, feel free to bring Isaac, Erica, and Boyd," Allison chimed in then. Her sweet smile on full blast.

"What are you doing?" Stiles snapped, throwing his hands up in a dramatic gesture.

"You're friends are my friends, Stiles," She said, her tone innocent and her smile just as sweet. 

Scott pursed his lips to hold back a smile.

"My friends are your-" Stiles flailed again, "I'm not friends with them."

"Ouch, Stiles," Isaac laughed.

Derek gave a forced smile of his own.

"We'll be there," Isaac gave Allison a nod, clearly speaking for both him and Derek.

"Great," with that her and Scott hurried off.

"Is there a reason you didn't want us there?" Isaac asked, looking at Stiles with a frown.

"Look, you guys are great, really, but we're not actually friends. I mean we barely know each other," Stiles didn't know why everyone was so dead set on Derek being more a part of his life. Couldn't they just let him pine from a distance and suffer in peace?

"This will be a good opportunity," Isaac clapped a hand on Stiles back. "See you two tomorrow."

Stiles' shoulders slumped but he didn't say anything. 

"You really hate me, don't you?" Derek snorted. His tone more disappointed than he'd intended.

"No, I'm just...people tend to get the wrong idea when you start spending time with people you wouldn't normally."

"So you're worried about what people will say about us?" Derek raised a curious brow.

"Mostly just Danny."

"Right, cause that would ruin your chances," Derek couldn't help the sneer that seeped into his tone.

"No. I know I don't have a chance with him. But he's the one person keeping me on the field during lacrosse and keeping Jackson off my back."

"What is it about him that you like so much?" Derek hated how jealous he sounded but he couldn't help it.

"What is it you like?" Stiles countered.

Derek shrugged.

"Dude, you don't even like him, do you?" Stiles asked as he led the way towards the jeep. 

"What?"

"You say you like him, but you won't date him, even when he very obviously wants you to. You can't even give me a reason you like him. Seriously who was it in the hall that day?"

Derek sighed, "Stiles I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"It was my sister, wasn't it?" Stiles would have preferred if it was Danny.

"Stiles," Derek huffed, running his hand through his hair again.

"Just tell me."

"Is it gonna make you feel any better if it was? No matter who it was, you're not gonna like it cause there weren't that many people in the hall at the time and most of them were your friends," Derek snapped. He hated being backed into a corner like this.

"You're right. It's none of my business anyway, sorry. Guess I'm the asshole now," Stiles tossed his bookbag down on the grass in front of the jeep.

Derek hated how smart Stiles was. He was so close to figuring it out that maybe he should back off. He'd been pushing so hard to be friends with Stiles he never even thought that doing so might let Stiles know he was into him.

"I won't go Friday," Derek said then as he pulled a toolbox from the trunk of his car.

"What?"

"Friday, I'll tell Allison I can't make it. After this we can go our separate ways and you don't have to worry about what Danny's gonna do."

"What happened to you apologizing?" panic washed over Stiles at the prospect of seeing Derek less. He liked Derek a lot and he didn't want to stop seeing him. Even though ten minutes ago he was annoyed that he saw him so much. Emotions were complicated, cut him some slack.

"What do you want from me, Stiles? You say we're not friends and now your upset that I'm not going to a party you didn't want me at," Derek's tone was sharper than he intended but he was frustrated.

"Honestly, I don't know," Stiles threw his hands up.

"What does that even mean?" Derek dropped his toolbox harshly.

"It means I can't think straight around you. No pun intended," Stiles snapped. 

Derek's brows rose. "Can't think straight around me? What did I do?"

"I just...you come back from New York and all of a sudden you're being all friendly and I don't know what to do with that," Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

Derek took a step back then. "Right, got it."

"Got it? Got what? I don't even know what that means," Stiles' was still flailing as he spoke.

"You're a guarded person, always have been ever since we were kids. I pushed. I'm sorry. Consider me backing off," Derek gave a sympathetic smile.

Ever since Stiles' mom died, Stiles kept everyone at a distance. He was so afraid to let anyone in again. The few people that already were got to stay but the rest didn't have a chance. Derek had never been one of those people.

Stiles stiffened at the mention of him being guarded. Nobody really brought that up and he didn't like to talk about it. 

Derek lifted the hood of Stiles jeep to get to work without a other word.

Stiles sat on the ground in front of him and decided to distract himself with homework. He owed Paige a copy anyway.


	18. Hobbies

Concentrating on homework ended up being harder than he thought with a sweaty and now shirtless Derek bent over his jeep. This was not unlike a dream Stiles had once. It did nothing to stave off the massive crush he'd developed. 

A few frustrated grunts and a swear word later Stiles couldn't take it anymore. "Can I help in some way?" He set his Geometry book aside.

Derek glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, "Can you hold this for me?" Derek nodded at the hose he was trying to hold out of his own way.

Stiles reached over and grabbed the hose pulling it back so Derek could reach the bolt he was trying to get to. The scent of Derek's cologne mixed with a touch of salt from the sweat made Stiles dizzy, before he could process what he was doing he blurted the compliment. "You smell really good,"

It was only then Derek realized just how close he was to Stiles. They're bodies pressed from hip to shoulder. Their arms brushing as Derek twisted the socket wrench. 

The compliment threw him and with a stumbled grip, he dropped the wrench. "Thanks."

He pulled back to fetch the wrench, separating from Stiles' side much to his relief. He had been so absorbed in fixing the jeep that he had forgotten to be a blubbering idiot. Of course Stiles had to compliment him and ruin it.

What if you unscrewed it from under there," Stiles suggested, looking down through to where Derek was now under the jeep.

"I tried that before but the hose was still in the way, you okay holding for me?" Derek asked trying to position himself.

"Yeah," Stiles spread his legs, giving Derek room to lay in between them.

Stiles tried not to watch the way a bead of sweat dripped down Derek's collarbone as he worked. He tried not to think about how he was practically straddling Derek.

"Got it," Derek scooted out from under the jeep only to be met with the sight of Stiles crotch just above him.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Thanks, you can let it go now."

"You want to take a break? You're bright red. I can break into the cafeteria and grab us some cold cokes from the vending machine," Stiles jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, a break would be great," Derek nodded wiping his forehead with his shirt.

Stiles forced himself to not gawk. But Derek was really fit.

"Thanks for doing this," Stiles gestured over his shoulder as they made their way towards the school.

"It's not a problem. I enjoy it. It's sort of a hobby. Takes my mind of things," Derek shrugged.

"What other hobbies do you do?" Stiles asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I like to read. Basketball, obviously. Baseball, I love baseball."

"Oh yeah, what team do you like?"

"You're gonna roll your eyes but, the Mets."

"Dude, no way. That's my favorite team," Stiles lit up. 

"Really? Why? You're not even from New York," Derek laughed at Stiles excitement. It was endearing.

"My mom. Her dad grew up in New York and she engrained it into me. Dad's a Dodgers fan," Stiles rolled his eyes, with a chuckle.

Derek's only smiled at the younger guy. He didn't talk about his mom much. It was a touchy subject for most of the family. Stiles especially. He had been there when she died. The only one in the room at the time. Derek knew that was why he loved his jeep so much. It had been his mother's. He had always been closest with her.

"We should get together and watch a game one night," Stiles suggested before pushing open the door to the gym.

"Definitely," Derek nodded, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"Alright, do me a favor and keep watch," Stiles said as he pulled out his wallet as they neared the back entrance to the lunch room. He slid a library card out and pushed it between the door and the jam.

A soft click and the door opened easily.

"Do I want to know how you learned to do that?" Derek raised a curious brow at Stiles as they slipped inside.

"You have your hobbies, I have mine," Stiles winked before pulling out two dollar bills. 

Derek watched with admiring eyes as Stiles got two cokes from the vending machine.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Derek blurted as he took one of the cokes from Stiles.

Stiles faltered for a moment, "Thanks." 

Derek saw the blush that filled the younger guys cheeks, "Sorry, that was...inappropriate."

"No, it wasn't. I'm just not used to the compliments," Stiles have a half shrug before opening his drink.

"Really?" Derek had a hard time believing people didn't fall all over how smart he was. "You're super smart and cunning, apparently. You're good looking and sweet." 

Stiles blushed again, "I'm the youngest of three siblings. Paige is just as smart, if not smarter, and definitely more conniving. And have you met Jen? She's the sweetest person in the world." 

"Okay, so then that makes you the best looking, right?" Derek winked earning an eye roll.

"Right."

"Seriously though, I get it. I'm the middle child. Laura is...perfection in every way and Cora is the trouble maker. I tend to get over looked. The quiet middle child."

"Cora a trouble maker? I don't believe it," Stiles laughed as they slipped back out into the heat of the setting sun.

"You know before we moved, I always thought you two would get together," Derek admitted as they neared the jeep.

"What? Why?" Stiles scrunched up his nose at the thought. Cora was beautiful but she was like a sister to him.

"You're both conniving and sarcastic, you two were like glue when you were younger. I dunno, I just assumed."

"No offense to your sister but gross, dude."

Derek laughed and Stiles was sure he fell for him a little more in that moment. The way he threw his head back and the way his nose scrunched, and his eyes squeezed shut, it made Stiles heart leap.

"Thanks for the drink, I'll get this bad boy finished up and you can get home," Derek held up his coke before going back to the jeep.

Stiles would never say that he was content to stay where he was. He was gonna miss spending time with Derek. And he'd definitely ruined any further chances of it.

He debated on how to undo the damage but everything he thought of was too forward or too vague. 

It only took about fifteen minutes for Derek to get the jeep put back together. Which hadn't been enough time. Stiles didn't want this day to end. He'd really enjoyed talking to Derek and getting to know him better.

"There you are, crank her up," Derek took a step back as if admiring his handy work.

Stiles climbed into the jeep and turned the key. It started without hesitation.

"Thank you," Stiles grinned widely.

Derek dropped the hood and gathered his tools.

Stiles tossed his bag in the jeep and watched as Derek loaded the Camaro.

"Hey, Der, about before..." Stiles trailed off a second when Derek paused mid trunk close. "I'm sorry. I like hanging out with you. I'm just...not used to it. So maybe you'll reconsider coming to Allison's party?" he bit his bottom lip, his hand gripping the handle of the jeep harshly.

Derek only nodded, his eyes seemed a bit glossed over though. Stiles assumed he was just tired.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," with that Stiles climbed into the jeep leaving Derek frozen in place still.

Derek's heart was hammering in his chest. Stiles had called him Der. If he wasn't completely head over heels before, he certainly was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute. I promise to update sooner!


	19. Jackson

When Derek got to school the next day he fully expected Stiles to completely ignore him or try and avoid him like he seemed to want to do most days. However, upon entering the hall, Derek's eyes landed on Stiles who flashed him a bright smile.

Derek smiled back and beelined for his locker before he could do anything to embarrass himself. He secretly hoped that Stiles would come say hi but beggers can't be choosers and he would take a blinding smile from Stiles any day.

When Derek opened his locker, a note fluttered down. He managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Roscoe runs like a charm now, thanks for fixing him up. Also there were cookies but Cora and Paige stole them, sorry."

Derek's heart melted at the words.

"They were chocolate chip too," Erica giggled suddenly at Derek's ear.

He folded the note and shoved it in his pocket.

"I saved you a bite," Erica held out a half eaten cookie.

"Where'd you get one?" Derek frowned, turning to see that Isaac was with Cora, Paige and Scott. An empty cookie tin in Cora's hand. "Oh."

"He's got it bad for you. I'm guessing you took your shirt off like I suggested," The blonde wiggled her brows.

"He does not. And it was hot."

"I bet it was," Erica winked before glancing over where Stiles was talking with Allison and Lydia. "So when are you gonna ask him out?"

Derek only groaned. 

"Derek," Stiles tone made him stiffen then.

"Sorry about the cookies," Stiles glanced at Erica with a shy smile.

"I didn't know you baked," Derek tried to play it off casually.

"Paige and I made them together. My dad had a thing at work he forgot about and asked if we'd help. He's not exactly great in the kitchen so we took over. I doubled the recipe, thought it might make up for...well being an ass yesterday. And also a thank you for fixing the jeep," Stiles shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to make up for it some other way," Derek grinned.

Stiles tensed. "Did you have something in mind?" he asked in an unsure tone.

Derek instantly panicked. "No." he blurted. "I'm only kidding. It's okay that you were an ass. Not that you were. I mean I deserved it. But you weren't."

Stiles pursed his lips to hold back a smile.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his traitorous tongue.

"I'll see you at Allison's party later?" Stiles asked then, looking between Derek and Erica.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Erica beamed excitedly.

Stiles smiled before turning and heading off to class.

"You are such a disaster," Erica poked Derek's cheek teasingly.

"We've really got to work on you, dude," Boyd laughed, having seen the whole thing from his locker.

"I was doing so good yesterday, but then he called me Der. I can barely look him in the eyes now. How is it he's got such a hold on me?" Derek whined as he closed his locker door.

"I think you should ask him out. He's into you, I just know it," Erica bounced in place as if excited about the prospect.

"I don't know, I think if he's into someone, it's Cora," Boyd glanced at where Stiles was laughing with the other Hale.

"He assured me he didn't," Derek shook his head.

"And you believe him? You're her brother."

"Nah, I believe him. They're just friends. If anyone is a threat, it's him," Derek nodded to where Danny was walking down the hall towards them. Jackson was on his heels.

"Hey, Hale, you going to Argent's party later?" Jackson asked, pausing mid walk. 

Danny whipped around looking horrified at Jackson.

"Yeah," Derek frowned, curious why Jackson wanted to know.

"I told you he'd be there," Jackson looked at Danny with a told you so look. "Please don't tell me that McCall is the someone you're into," He sneered, now facing Derek again.

Derek tensed. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"I knew it. Wow, you Hale's have really lowered your standards."

"Oh come on, you aren't still butthurt that Cora wasn't into back in the day are you?" Erica piped in. "Or that she's clearly still not into you," The blonde gave a sympathetic pout before breaking into a grin at the way the jock's face turned red.

Derek was thankful that Danny drug him away then.

"That was a good one," Isaac gave a gentle tug at one of Erica's curls.

"He thinks everyone forgot. Well I didn't." 

What Derek didn't see was Jackson telling Greenberg that Derek and Scott were secretly hooking up. Everyone knew if you didn't want something getting around the school you didn't tell Greenberg.

Unfortunately for Jackson, when the news reached Stiles by lunch he didn't humor it for a second.

"I swear, dude, I wouldn't do that," Scott promised, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Chill, man, I know. It's just Jackson being a dick cause Derek turned down Danny. I'm not worried about it," Stiles assured his friend. 

Paige, however, was furious. "That asshole."

"It's not a big deal," Stiles assured his sister next. He knew the look on her face, and Allison was no happier. It was her boyfriend that the rumor was about.

Paige got up and made his way towards Jackson's table. 

"Oh god," Stiles buried his head in his hands. 

"Should we stop her?" Allison looked worried but intrigued.

"It's best to let this play out," Lydia grinned. She'd seen Jackson on the receiving end of Paige's rage before and it was always rewarding.

Stiles couldn't hear what was being said but he didn't miss the way Paige dumped Jackson's plate on his lap, throwing spaghetti all over his stark white button down.

Allison and Lydia gave a delighted cheer as Paige reached the table. Stiles watched as Jackson hurried out of the lunch room seething. 

It was then that he caught sight of Derek eyeing him anxiously. He couldn't help but notice the way his teeth dug nervously into his bottom lip and his brows creased uncertainly.

Derek must have thought Stiles believed the rumor. Stiles considered going over to tell him it was fine, but the bell rang. 

Stiles would just have to tell him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update. So there are only gonna be a few more chapters. I know, already? but this is all I have for you for this one. It can get repetitive if I'm not careful. Anyway, worry not though, I have a new Sterek story in the works. A fake dating au. Super tropey. Lol


	20. Anyone with eyes

Erica watched as Derek paced her bedroom floor. He was a wreck. His hair was in disarray from where he'd been tugging at it all afternoon. His armpits had sweat stains and his jeans were stained in a stale yellow from where he, in a failed attempt to catch up with Stiles at lunch, ran into someone's left over hotdog that happened to be covered in mustard. All in all, Derek's day had gone to shit.

"I'm gonna need you to tell him," Erica was all for having fun watching Derek squirm over his feelings and embarrassing himself, but this was too far.

"He likely won't even talk to me right now," Derek's hand had found it's way back into his hair again.

"Don't you have his number? Text him."

"I can't just text him about something like this. He thinks I'm fucking his best friend."

"Wow, okay, first of all, no one thinks that. Anyone with eyes can see McCall is head over heels for Allison. And I don't think I've even ever seen you two talk," Erica rolled her eyes as she sifted through her closet.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight," Derek hummed thoughtfully.

"You're going, but not like that," Erica gestured to his stained attire.

"You're the one who insisted we stop here first," Derek gestured to Erica's messy bedroom.

"We both know that if left to your own devices you wouldn't show up or you'd show up in a tuxedo which is way overkill."

"That was like seven years ago and it was formal dance," Derek crossed his arms defensively.

"For like thirteen-year-olds," Erica laughed. "Let me just grab my makeup bag and we can go."

It was a rule of Erica's that Derek not be allowed to get ready for parties on his own after that incident. She would get her stuff and get ready at Derek's. Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't glad to have Erica as a friend. She could be brutal and tormenting but she was a great friend.

-

Stiles sniffed at the fancy looking snack tray with a sneer.

"They're quiches, I dunno, Lydia made them," Allison spoke nervously, smoothing down her dress for the umpteenth time.

"Why are you so nervous for?" Stiles asked, his eyes lighting up at the plate of pizza rolls on the other end of the table.

"What if no one shows," Allison answered. It was still ten minutes after the party was set to start and only a handful of people were there.

"No one shows up to a party early unless you're a close friend, it's just the facts. Relax," Stiles assured her.

She nodded, shooting him a grateful smile.

"Stiles, look who just walked in," Scott nudged his best friends side and gestured to where Erica had her arm looped through Derek's, practically dragging him inside.

Stiles couldn't help but light up at the sight of him.

"I'll be right back," Stiles grabbed a cup of punch and headed for Derek.

"Look, here he comes," Erica spoke through a smile, her grip on Derek's arm tightening so he couldn't bale.

Derek tensed. He couldn't read the expression on Stiles' face. Was he mad? He had two drinks in hand, was he going to throw one in Derek's face?

"So you and Scott huh?" Stiles winked, a smile spreading across his lips as he approached.

Derek's tension melted away at the sight of his smile. He didn't appear to be mad.

"I'm gonna go say hi to the birthday girl," Erica gave Derek's arm a reassuring squeeze before stepping by the pair.

"I got you a drink," Stiles held out one of the cups.

"You know it's not true, right?" Derek blurted, taking the cup.

"Of course it's not, anyone with eyes knows that Scott and Allison are together," Stiles laughed, gesturing to where his best friend was indeed clung to the brunett's side.

"I don't know why he said that," Derek dropped his eyes to his drink.

"Because you didn't date Danny. He though he could get you back that way," Stiles shrugged.

"I'm glad you aren't mad," Derek gave a shy smile.

"Why would I be mad? Even if you were into Scott, it's not my business," Stiles pointed out taking a sip of his punch.

"Well you just seemed unhappy at the idea back when it came up," Derek shrugged.

"Of course I was, you're stunning and of course you'd go for Scott, they always go for Scott," Stiles took another gulp of punch. 

Derek's brows raised. "So you were jealous?" Hope threaded through him as he waited for Stiles to answer.

"Of Scott? Only sometimes. Like Allison is gorgeous and he got her. A few years back he got to make out with Lydia when she was pissed at Jackson. I was pretty jealous of that."

"And you would be jealous if I liked Scott?" Derek wondered just how many cups of punch Stiles had had. They were spiked pretty heavily.

"I mean...I would be just cause he always gets the person he wants but...I dunno, I like what we've got going on," Stiles shrugged again, downing the last of his drink.

"What is that exactly? That we have going on?"

Stiles seemed to pause at that. "I dunno, I guess we're sort of friends, right? I mean we've spent a lot of time together. And you know how I break into the cafeteria. There's really no going back from that."

Derek laughed. For a brief moment he considered telling Stiles how he felt.

"Derek, hey, got a second?" Danny's voice pulled Derek from where he'd been staring at Stiles without realizing it.

"Danny," Derek was surprised to see him there.

"I just want to apologize for Jackson, he can be...temperamental and protective," Danny offered a small smile.

Stiles snorted, "That's an understatement."

"I do have to ask though, who is it? I mean, I really thought I had a shot," Danny looked genuinely curious.

Derek swallowed. 

"It's me," Stiles whispered loudly, giving an exaggerated wink.

Danny only laughed, "Alright, fine, keep your secrets. I just hope they know how lucky they are to have your attention."

"That's what I said," Stiles slapped Danny's arm gently.

Danny turned a smile to Stiles, "You did good at practice today by the way, oh and maybe lay off the punch, Lydia tends to make it strong." With that Danny turned and headed off into the growing crowd.

"What if it was you," Derek said, looking at Stiles.

"What if what was me?" Stiles frowned.

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth. He could kiss him. That would get the point across without him having to physically say it.

"You're not drinking much, don't you like it?" Stiles gestured to Derek's cup, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, no, it's good, I'm just...distracted I guess," Derek smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Danny has that effect. You should see him in the locker room. Oof, he always wears his towel way too low. I swear he does it on purpose."

Derek tensed then. Right. Danny. Stiles was into Danny. Not him. He scanned the room for Erica. He was ready to leave. This was a mistake. One he was sure he wouldn't live through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, one more chapter!  
> Also, I should have the new story up in a day or two.😊


	21. Outrank

Derek's shoulders slumped when he saw Erica across the room, her lips locked with Boyd's.

"Those two make a great couple," Stiles commented, following Derek's line of sight.

"Yeah, I was her ride, so I can't leave while she's...busy," Derek sighed.

"Leave?" Stiles frowned, "But you just got here."

Derek gave Stiles a sympathetic look. "I'm no good at parties. I only came cause you asked me to."

Stiles gave a shy smile. "Come on, let me get another drink and we can go outside where it's quiet."

Derek wanted to protest but the hopeful look in Stiles' eyes made him give in. "Yeah, alright," He nodded.

Stiles lit up before grabbing Derek's wrist and dragging him to the table where the punch was.

Derek glanced around for Isaac, wondering if he could get him to give Erica a ride. Staying here really wasn't something he wanted to do. He would appease Stiles for a few minutes and then make his get away.

"Alright, come on, out back," Stiles had a now full cup of punch and was pulling Derek through the crowd.

Derek felt relief wash over him when they stepped into the quiet of the back patio. They were alone.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to," Stiles said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Derek shrugged.

"I don't think there's anything you can do that would disappoint me, except maybe dating Jackson," Stiles laughed screwing up his face.

Derek liked tipsy Stiles; he was less guarded.

"What's with the smirk?" Stiles asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You're just cute," Derek shrugged, turning his eyes to his barely touched drink in his hands. He didn't see the blush that filled Stiles' cheeks.

"So how many cups of punch is it gonna take to get you to tell me who you picked over Danny?" 

Derek breathed out a soft laugh, "You're relentless, aren't you?"

"Come on who could possibly out rank Danny?" 

Derek cringed slightly.

"Other than you, anyway," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"What?" Derek frowned up at Stiles.

"Oh come on, like you don't know how hot you are," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The outranking has just as much to do with personality as it does looks," Derek smirked at the compliment.

"Okay, you still outrank Danny," Stiles shrugged before taking a large sip of his drink.

Derek frowned. "How can I outrank him in both? You're crazy about him." He hated talking about Danny with Stiles but the things Stiles was saying gave Derek hope that maybe one day Stiles might see him the way he saw Stiles.

"Nah," Stiles flailed a hand, "He's hot but he's kind of an ass. I mean look at who his best friend is."

Derek tilted his head slightly, "So are you saying you would date me over Danny?"

"Anyone in their right mind would," Stiles answered. 

"I not asking just anyone."

Stiles snapped his towards Derek, "Wait, are you asking if I like you?"

Derek felt his stomach knot, he could just ask. But would Stiles tell him? How many more cups of punch did he need to admit it if he did?

"I was just wondering who you would choose if both Danny and I asked," Derek shrugged, he took a sip of his drink to make himself look more nonchalant. He wasn't good at this.

"Well neither of you would ask so I don't have to choose," Stiles grinned with a wink.

Derek rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"How'd we get to talking about me. We were talking about who you like," Stiles waved a hand as if trying to rewind the conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Honestly? My friends and I have a bet going."

"You what?"

"Okay, well no money is involved but we all have our theories and I want to know who's right," Stiles shrugged again, his eyes landing on Derek's.

"Who's your guess?" Derek dared ask.

"Jen."

"Your sister?" Derek snorted.

"It's the only one that makes sense. It wasn't Scott. It wasn't Allison. It's not Cora, obviously, or Isaac, Erica or Boyd. It could be Paige but...I don't see that working out. I could actually picture you with Jen, even though she is in a very committed relationship with Kali. I'm pretty sure you lied about it being Danny. It's not Jackson. Unless it is and that's why you won't tell anyone," Stiles' eyes widened.

"God, no," Derek laughed, Stiles, while incredibly dense at times, was truly adorable.

"Oh thank god, I was gonna have to be disappointed in you if it was."

"What does everyone else think?" Derek was curious if Stiles had been mentioned.

"Scott thinks it's still Danny. But uh...Allison, Paige and Cora have another theory," Stiles' eyes dropped, and he shifted in his seat.

Derek raised his brows. His own sister thought it was Stiles? She hadn't said anything to him about it.

"Oh? What theory is that?" he feigned ignorance.

"A ridiculous one," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"I'd like to hear it," Derek pressed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Me."

"Why is that so ridiculous?" Derek asked, his eyes steady on Stiles.

"Don't patronize me," Stiles sneered.

"I'm not," Derek insisted.

"Come on, we both know it's not me so can we drop it?" Stiles took a large gulp of his drink.

"Do we?" Derek peered over his own cup to see Stiles narrow his eyes at him.

"Derek...are you trying to tell me..." Stiles trailed off and Derek could see his mind working through the conversation.

"What?" Derek urged Stiles to finish his sentence.

"Is that why...you fixed my jeep? And why you were trying so hard to be friends?" Stiles blinked at Derek in disbelief. 

Derek was trying to gauge what Stiles was thinking. Was a rejection coming?

"You're different than before I left. I couldn't help but notice you," Derek shrugged. It was a confession while still being non-committal.

Stiles gaped at Derek. "No," he breathed out in denial. "You're saying that you... like me." It wasn't posed as a question. 

Derek swallowed hard. Stiles wasn't giving him a lot to work with. How did he feel about it? 

"I understand if you don't want anything to happen, I'd still like to be fri-"

Before Derek could get the rest of his sentence out, Stiles had surged forward and connected their lips. It was more of a press of lips than a kiss. Neither one moved for a moment, gauging the other's reaction. 

Stiles pulled back, standing. His face was flushed, and he ran an anxious hand along the back of his neck. "S-sorry."

Derek stood grabbing Stiles' hips and pulling him into another kiss. This time though it was deep and hurried. Their lips melded together. Stiles' hands gripped at the front of Derek's shirt. 

When they parted, neither one released the other. 

"I've been wanting to do that so bad," Derek breathed out, his eyes falling to Stiles' mouth.

"It was me, this whole time?" Stiles still couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea.

Derek only nodded.

"Fuck, if I'd known," Stiles scoffed a laugh. "You had my attention from day one."

Derek pulled back to get a better look at Stiles' face, "Are you serious?"

"Why do you think I was trying to avoid you so much? Then you told me you had a thing for Danny and of course the two guys I liked would like each other," He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot," Derek groaned, letting his head drop onto Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles' hand came up to the back of his neck, "I think it's safe to say we both are," he caressed the back of Derek's neck gently, sending a shiver down the older guy's spine.

Derek lifted his head so he could look into Stiles' eyes. "Stiles, would you maybe be interested in going out with me?" 

Stiles' lips pulled into a wide grin, "I'd love to." 

A banging on the glass door into the house alerted the pair. Erica waved and gave them a double thumbs up before Boyd drug her off with an apologetic wave.

Stiles laughed as he slid his hand into Derek's, "Come on, there's a few people I'd like to introduce you to." He winked.

Derek's stomach flipped. He was about to be introduced as Stiles' boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at that. It may have taken a while to get there, but now he had Stiles. He wouldn't have to worry about being the disaster that fell over himself when his crush was nearby. Now he would be the disaster that fell over himself when his boyfriend was nearby and that he could work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the last one. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I'm terrible at endings, I do apologize. I never know how to end them. Anyway, thank you all for reading and commenting and voting. I appreciate it to no end!   
> For those of you interested, I have just started a Sterek fake dating au. It's called, 'I would fake forever with you' hope to see you there. Love you guys!❤❤❤


End file.
